Return of the Fellowship
by AJ Matthews
Summary: The Fellowship have set out to rescue Legolas! The final chapter is now up! Slash between Aragorn and Legolas! Review if you want a sequel!!
1. Prologue

Note: this takes place about ten years after LOTR. Aragorn is married to Arwen and they have a daughter named Aradia. Legolas is now King of Mirkwood. The rest of the Fellowship are still alive, as well. None of these are my own creation, except for the dark elves and Aradia. Dark Elves: elves that sided with Mordor and Saruman against the other races. The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Love triangle between Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas! Eventual Aragorn/Legolas slash. Elvish words are in ' '.  
  
Return of the Fellowship  
  
Prologue  
  
Present Day  
  
Legolas, the elven King of Mirkwood, looked at Lord Elrond. 'You must be joking,' was all he could say.  
  
'I am not, Legolas,' Elrond told him quietly. 'King Elessar Telcontar and his wife wish to speak with you.'  
  
Legolas let out a bitter laugh. 'I haven't seen him since that night ten years ago, when he announced he was going to marry Arwen.'  
  
'Do you begrudge my daughter or the King?' Elrond asked, a hint of anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
'I have no words to say to him,' Legolas said flatly. 'And I do not blame your daughter for falling in love with him. I can and will blame him, however.'  
  
'Legolas, he still cares for you,' Elrond said, his eyes looking sorrowful.  
  
'No, he doesn't.' Legolas spoke flatly, sighing. 'He loves Arwen. She is a kind, beautiful, and gentle person, as is their little daughter, Aradia. I am fond of the two of them. They are welcome any time.'  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Legolas, it's been ten years. Can you not let go of your anger towards Elessar and at least listen to what he has to say?' He was almost pleading, which surprised Legolas.  
  
'Very well,' Legolas consented. 'I will see him in one week's time. But I want Aradia and Arwen to come with him.' He stood gracefully. 'I have a present for the child.'  
  
Elrond nodded. 'I will inform them, Legolas.' He left the room, leaving Legolas to his thoughts.  
  
Once Lord Elrond had left, Legolas sank back down in his chair.  
  
I haven't seen Aragorn since he announced he was marrying Arwen, he thought to himself. I can understand her falling in love with him; he was- no, is- a noble man in all ways but one.  
  
**************  
  
Flashback  
  
**************  
  
Ten years ago  
  
'I have an announcement to make,' King Elessar said. He looked at Arwen, smiled gently, and then looked out at the multitude watching him. 'Lady Arwen has consented to be my bride.'  
  
It was if a knife had pierced Legolas's heart. As the others toasted to the King and cheered, he quietly pulled his hood over his face.  
  
Only one person saw him departing. Dark eyes followed the elven figure as he silently made his way out of the feast. Pain, regret, and sorrow reflected in those dark eyes. Legolas, I'm sorry, Aragorn thought to himself, feeling a few tears running down his face. The needs of his people had to come before his own heart. He cared for Arwen, but he loved Legolas more. And he needed an heir.  
  
Seconds later, the sounds of a galloping horse reached him. Without a doubt, he knew it was Legolas, fleeing before Aragorn could tell him anything.  
  
**************  
  
Present Day  
  
**************  
  
Aragorn had never told Arwen why Legolas had run off that night or refused to admit him to Mirkwood. Arwen and Aradia were welcome any time, but not him. I wish I'd known then how much it would hurt you, Legolas, Aragorn thought. Perhaps there was another way for me to have an heir. The thought hurt him deeply. No, then I wouldn't have Aradia. And she is a delight, even without Legolas's love.  
  
He smiled at his wife, as she rode beside him, with Aradia sitting before her. The snow crunched beneath their horses' hooves.  
  
At least Legolas had consented to meet with him, Aragorn thought. Maybe that was a good sign. It had been five years since he'd last tried to talk to Legolas. Arwen and Aradia frequently visited Legolas, whenever he was away during battles. Even if Legolas now hated him, he'd always protected Arwen and Aradia when asked to.  
  
Elrond must have convinced him to listen. But Aragorn was certain that Legolas would refuse.  
  
As the small group, the king, queen, and princess, as well as their five guards, reached the borders of Mirkwood, they saw Legolas sitting there on his horse. Snow billowed around him.  
  
He was alone, as always. Legolas dismounted and approached them, leading his horse by the reins.  
  
Aragorn tensed when he saw the impassive look on Legolas's face.  
  
"Legolas!" Aradia's joyful cry echoed. Before her mother could stop her, she slipped to the ground and ran over.  
  
Legolas swept her up in a hug and spun her around. He couldn't help loving this child, who reminded him so much of Aragorn. Her dark hair, reminiscent of her mother and father, hung down below her neck. Her dark eyes looked just like her father's, but she had her mother's skin color and ears.  
  
Aradia hugged him back.  
  
"How are you doing, little one?" Legolas asked. "I swear, you have grown since your visit six weeks ago."  
  
She laughed merrily, touching Legolas's silky, golden hair. "Your hair is still pretty, Legolas."  
  
He laughed. "And so is yours, Aradia."  
  
Arwen and Aragorn dismounted as well and walked over.  
  
Aradia shivered slightly. "Snow is cold," she decided aloud.  
  
Legolas set her on the ground, and took off his own green robe, wrapping it around the child. "Better?"  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." She beamed up at him.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Legolas," Arwen said. She walked over and kissed Legolas on the cheek. He smiled and embraced her.  
  
"It's nice to see you as well, Arwen. Your daughter looks just as pretty as you." Arwen blushed.  
  
Aragorn scooped his daughter up. "It's been a while, Legolas. I trust things are well?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Indeed," Legolas said neutrally. "We should ride on to the castle. I wouldn't like any of you to get sick. This winter is particularly harsh."  
  
Aragorn nodded silently. He headed towards his horse, carrying Aradia.  
  
"Daddy, I wanna ride with Legolas," she said.  
  
Aragorn froze. He looked at Legolas. "Do you mind?" he asked quietly.  
  
Legolas smiled at her gently. "It's fine with me, King Elessar."  
  
Aragorn handed his daughter to Legolas, who took her quietly.  
  
Legolas tensed slightly, looking around. Aragorn and Aradia mounted their horses.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aradia asked Legolas, who had gritted his teeth.  
  
He didn't answer. He ran forward and leapt on his horse, careful not to hurt the child.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. He could tell something was troubling him. "What is it, Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"Eyes are upon us. Ride hard, Aragorn," Legolas said, as he dug his heels in and galloped away.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn galloped after him. Legolas checked his steed's speed, to make sure the king and queen didn't get left behind.  
  
He held Aradia tightly. "Faster," he yelled. He circled around them. "Take her, Arwen," Legolas said, as he pulled his horse next to hers. She took Aradia.  
  
Black, thick arrows began flying at them.  
  
Aragorn was horrified to see Legolas ride towards where the arrows were coming from. "Legolas, what are you doing?" he cried.  
  
"Defending my borders," Legolas yelled. He drew his bow and arrows in a flash, aiming towards the trees. He fired a few arrows. "Ride on. I'll catch up later."  
  
They all heard shrieks of pain.  
  
Aragorn was torn between his wife and child, and Legolas. He shook his head and rode with his wife. They reached the center of Mirkwood, Legolas's home. The Elven Kingdom still shone in glory, even though most of the elves had followed their former King over the sea.  
  
Arwen dismounted, holding Aradia.  
  
Aragorn climbed off his horse as well. "Where is he?"  
  
As if in response, they saw a figure riding towards them hard. Legolas rode into the town, his horse panting hard. Most of the arrows were no longer in his quiver. A cut on his face dripped blood.  
  
He leapt off his horse gracefully. The elves gathered around him.  
  
'What is happening?' a young elf asked.  
  
'From now on, no one leaves the Kingdom to ride alone,' Legolas announced. 'Most of the dark ones have fled, but they will return.'  
  
'Your highness, you're hurt,' one of the elves said.  
  
'Just a scratch,' Legolas said. 'Continue your tasks.' He walked towards Aragorn, Arwen, and Aradia.  
  
"Are you all right, Legolas?" Arwen asked. She stepped forward hesitantly.  
  
"Fine, thank you. Follow me if you would," Legolas said. He led the way to an empty chamber, where plates of food and pitchers of water and wine had been placed. "Arwen, did Lord Elrond tell you I have a birthday present for young Aradia?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. Aradia shouted in joy.  
  
'Ullin,' Legolas said.  
  
The red-haired elf entered the room. 'Yes, your highness?' he asked respectfully.  
  
'Show Queen Arwen and Princess Aradia the birthday present I had made for her." The command was spoken quietly, yet with authority.  
  
He bowed. "Follow me, please," he requested.  
  
Arwen and Aradia followed the elf silently. Arwen looked after her worriedly and whispered to Aradia, who nodded. Arwen then walked to a small balcony above the room where her husband and Legolas stood. She hoped to find out today why Aragorn and Legolas seemed to hate each other so much.  
  
Legolas sighed and sank into a chair. He touched the scratch and saw blood on his hand. He quietly took out a small cloth and dipped it into a glass of water.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas wipe the blood off his face with the cloth. "Must we be at odds so much, Legolas?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I wasn't aware that we were." Legolas's voice was neutral, almost cold.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn spoke sharply.  
  
Legolas stood and looked up at Aragorn. Legolas's own physical features had not changed in ten years, though Aragorn's had slightly. Aragorn was still taller than he was. Anger blazed in Legolas's green eyes.  
  
"Do not dishonor me by speaking like that to me in my own land," Legolas said coldly.  
  
"You are the one who dishonors me," Aragorn snapped in anger.  
  
A strange look went into Legolas's eyes. "I dishonor you?" He let out a bitter laugh. "You dishonor me by saying that. It was not I who betrayed you. Rather, it was the other way around."  
  
Aragorn flinched. "I'm sorry, Legolas. You don't know just how sorry I am." He took Legolas's hand in his own. "Legolas, I never stopped loving you."  
  
"You made your decision. Now live with it," Legolas said, as he jerked his hand away.  
  
Arwen gasped softly. She had never seen it before; the way they had acted. Now, it was all so clear to her. Aragorn loved Legolas. And Legolas had once loved him. And then Aragorn had married her. God, that must have hurt Legolas so bad.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said softly. "Haven't we hurt each other enough already?" His voice was bleak.  
  
Legolas looked at him silently. "Why did you want to see me?" he asked finally.  
  
"I missed you terribly, Legolas. I care for Arwen and adore Aradia- but I still love you. I always have," Aragorn admitted.  
  
"I once believed that, Aragorn. And those were the best months of my life. I can't afford to be involved with anyone, anymore," Legolas said quietly. Pain was in his voice. "The needs of my people must come first." He looked directly at Aragorn. "I learned that from you."  
  
Aragorn flinched again. "I had to have an heir, Legolas. And I cared for Arwen."  
  
"And you chose her, because the needs of your people overruled our love," Legolas said. He sighed. "I'm weary of this discussion."  
  
"Hardly a discussion," Aragorn snapped. "Why are you so afraid to talk to me now, Legolas. Did I hurt you so badly when I chose Arwen?" he asked softly.  
  
Legolas turned his back to Aragorn, as tears dripped down his face. "I loved you once with my entire heart. And I believed you felt the same until the day you announced you were marrying Arwen." Legolas's voice was full of despair and anguish.  
  
"Legolas, I-" Aragorn was cut off as Legolas continued.  
  
"I'm not sure I can love you anymore." Legolas flinched. "No. That's not true. I could love you again. But you broke my heart terribly. It took five years for me to come to terms with it, Aragorn. I don't want to be hurt like that again."  
  
Aragorn put his hands on Legolas's shoulders and turned him around. Tears ran down the usually calm, stoic Elven King's face. "I'm sorry, Legolas." He gently wiped the tears away. Regret shone in his dark eyes.  
  
Aragorn stepped back. "I ride to battle on the morrow, Legolas. Will you take care of Arwen and Aradia, as you always have?"  
  
Legolas regained his composure. "I shall."  
  
Arwen had tears running down her face. She wiped them away and quickly left the balcony before someone saw her.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Return of the Fellowship, Part 1

Note: None of these are my original creations, except for Aradia and the Dark Elves. The story is not based entirely on fact. It takes place the night after the prologue.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 1  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn sat in his bedroom, reflecting on what was and what was not. God, he kept seeing Legolas's stricken face. He hadn't allowed himself to think of how Legolas might have taken his marriage to Arwen. He'd hoped time would have healed some of the pain in Legolas's heart. And what he had told Legolas was true. Aragorn still loved him so much, even after all this time. Legolas's aloofness was a mask; he knew that now.  
  
Arwen, bless her, had never pressed him for the reason why he and Legolas had stopped being friends. She only knew that it had caused him great pain. Aragorn had been afraid to tell her the truth about his relationship with Legolas. He had always treated her as a friend, even after her marriage to Aragorn. A small blessing, Aragorn mused, that Legolas had hidden all of his pain and locked it away.  
  
Aradia didn't know, either. Aragorn smiled ruefully, thinking of his sweet five-year-old daughter. She was a natural born leader and would make a fine queen someday. Legolas was fond of her, as well. He doted on her like a father would, much as Aragorn himself doted on her. Legolas had always been kind to her, and if it pained him to see how much Aradia looked like Aragorn, he hid it from her.  
  
Arwen quietly entered the room, as her husband sat lost in thought. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.  
  
"Elstar," she said gently.  
  
"Arwen?" Aragorn turned to face her. "Where's Aradia?"  
  
"Playing with some of the other Elven children. Legolas is watching her." She sat on the bed and looked at him soberly. "Why didn't you tell me, Elstar?"  
  
"Tell you what, Arwen?" he asked quietly.  
  
"About you and Legolas being in love," she said, her face pale.  
  
"How did you-" His voice broke off.  
  
"I overheard you talking with Legolas, Elstar." She looked at him, her eyes full of compassion and sorrow.  
  
"Arwen," Aragorn said softly. "That was ten years and three months ago."  
  
"I heard you tell Legolas that you still loved him," Arwen reminded him. "That's why you were so distant when we first got married, isn't it?"  
  
Aragorn could only nod. "I'm sorry if it hurt you, Arwen. I never told you because I was afraid you would be hurt."  
  
Arwen smiled at him gently. "I know why he fell for you then, Elstar. But I wish you had told me. I've been worried about you."  
  
"The knowledge does not hurt you?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
She shook her head. "I knew you loved someone else."  
  
The confession caught Aragorn by surprise. "How?" he choked.  
  
"The sadness in your eyes, which is still there even now. Your sighs and tears," Arwen gently told him.  
  
"You are a wonder, Arwen." Aragorn looked at her. She was beautiful, indeed, but she was not Legolas.  
  
"Your heart belongs to him, does it not? You should go to him," Arwen said.  
  
They both froze when they heard Aradia's childish chatter as she headed towards their room.  
  
Arwen looked at him. "We will finish talking when you return from your battle, Elstar." She gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Aradia burst into the room, with a shiny elven necklace around her neck. She still had Legolas's green robe wrapped around her. Legolas stood behind her quietly.  
  
"Good night, Aradia, Lady Arwen, King Elessar," Legolas said, as he turned to walk away.  
  
Aragorn saw a flash of pain in Legolas's eyes as he saw Arwen sitting next to him. Aradia jumped into his arms.  
  
"Good night, Legolas," Arwen said gently.  
  
Legolas nodded to her, and walked away silently.  
  
He heard Aradia excitedly telling her parents about her necklace, which Legolas himself had made for her. It wasn't fancy; a diamond-shaped silver pendant with a sapphire-blue gem in the middle of it. It hung on a silver chain. Legolas had even engraved it with Aradia's name, right below the gem.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen made all of the appropriate remarks. Legolas felt left out, and continued walking.  
  
Legolas entered his room. He removed his shoes, pulled back his blankets, and laid down. For some time, he just lay there, thinking. Wondering if he'd made the right decision when he had decided to stay single his entire life. Part of that was because he was afraid of getting hurt again. Legolas also knew he was because he hoped that someday Aragorn might turn to him again.  
  
Legolas sighed. There was no chance of that happening. He pulled the blankets over him, and sank into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Aradia was tired from all of the excitement. She fell asleep on her father's lap, raving about her necklace, and how Legolas himself had made it.  
  
Arwen pulled the blankets back and he gently placed their sleeping daughter in the bed. They each removed their shoes; Arwen removed Aradia's, and they curled up in the bed together.  
  
Aragorn didn't fall asleep as quickly as his wife did. His thoughts were of Legolas and what might-have-been if he hadn't chosen Arwen. He knew that Legolas isolated himself from others. He had done so for years now, only opening up mostly to Aradia and Arwen. He was reserved around Aragorn. Today was the first time that Aragorn had seen for himself just how much Legolas had been hurt. Elrond had told him that Legolas still loved him, but Aragorn wasn't sure.  
  
He turned over and finally fell asleep.  
  
When Arwen awoke the next morning, she found that Aragorn had already left Mirkwood. She woke Aradia and took her to get some breakfast. Legolas joined them, as well.  
  
After they ate, Aradia said, "I want to see more of Mirkwood, Legolas! Can we please go exploring?"  
  
Legolas smiled and shook his head. "Not today, princess. The snow is coming down much too hard. Why don't you play a game with your friends?"  
  
"Can we go outside later, then?" she pressed.  
  
"Tomorrow," he said, giving in. "If it's not snowing too hard." He looked at Arwen. "And if that's all right with you, Lady Arwen."  
  
"Fine," she said. "Would you mind much if I joined you on your exploration tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course not," Legolas said.  
  
"Yay! Mommy's coming, too," Aradia cried happily. Her friends came to see if she wanted to play a game. Aradia readily agreed and ran off.  
  
Legolas turned to the Elven guard standing in the doorway.  
  
'Make sure she stays indoors,' he said quietly.  
  
The guard bowed and nodded. 'As you will.' He went after the children.  
  
Legolas was called into a meeting, so Lady Arwen spent the day talking to some of her old friends, whom she hadn't seen for a while.  
  
The day passed quickly for all three. Legolas and Arwen did not see each other for the rest of the day.  
  
Aradia fell asleep as soon as she was put into bed. Arwen climbed in next to her, sleeping peacefully at once.  
  
Legolas looked in on them as he headed for bed. He walked in silently, and pulled the covers over them,  
  
before exiting the room and closing the door. He went to bed as well, troubled by strange dreams.  
  
Bright and early two mornings later, Aradia cheered loudly. Legolas had just told her that they could go outside today.  
  
After a hearty breakfast, consisting of delicious fruits, breads, and juice (for Aradia), the three went to the stables.  
  
Legolas picked out a young horse for Aradia to ride. Arwen chose a gentle mare, while Legolas rode his favourite, Midnight.  
  
They set off, leaving the gates.  
  
Aradia excitedly dug her heels in. The baby horse took off like a shot. She laughed.  
  
Arwen looked at Legolas. "When did you teach her to ride?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon," he replied, as he nudged his horse into a gallop. Arwen rode behind him.  
  
"Aradia, slow down," Legolas called.  
  
The young girl pulled her horse to a stop, as her mother and Legolas caught up with her.  
  
"Don't take off like that, Aradia," Arwen said.  
  
Aradia agreed cheerfully.  
  
They spent a pleasant day riding around the borders of Mirkwood.  
  
When Legolas saw Aradia shivering, he told the young girl they had to return.  
  
"But why?" she protested.  
  
"It's getting dark," Arwen said.  
  
"All right," Aradia said, pouting.  
  
It was on the way back when Legolas felt an ominous presence around them. He stopped his horse and looked around. He had a bad feeling. They were miles from the kingdom.  
  
A scream made him turn and look at Arwen. Arrows started flying out of the trees, as riders wearing black cloaks with hoods, on pitch-black horses, came riding towards them.  
  
Legolas spun his horse around and drew his bow. "Ride for the castle!" he shouted, as he began firing arrows.  
  
Arwen drew her bow as well. "Go, Aradia!" she shouted. But it was hopeless. They were completely surrounded by black riders.  
  
The archers aimed for Aradia. Arwen looked up just in time to see them heading towards Aradia. She flung herself in front of her daughter.  
  
The arrows struck her hard. Legolas heard her anguished scream and rode towards them.  
  
"Arwen," he gasped, as he saw the arrows in her flesh. Blood ran from them, as she looked at him.  
  
"Take Aradia and go!" she said. Blood ran out of her mouth.  
  
"I won't leave you." He reached down and scooped up Aradia. He placed her in front of him. "Hold on tight to his mane, Aradia," he said seriously. He then gently gathered Arwen in his arms and placed her across his lap. 'Gallop, Midnight," he shouted in Elvish.  
  
Midnight galloped as fast as he could towards home. An arrow pierced Legolas from behind, but he didn't care. He protected Arwen and Aradia as best as he could.  
  
Then he got a closer look at their pursuers. The dark elves, he thought grimly. He squeezed his knees and Midnight ran even faster.  
  
'There he is! Capture the King of Mirkwood!' some of the dark elves shouted.  
  
Legolas barely made it inside of the gate before it closed. He galloped all the way up to the castle. Aradia he gently slipped to the floor. Then he dismounted, and ran into the castle carrying the dying Arwen.  
  
'Get the Healer!' he shouted as he carried Arwen into the nearest room and lay her down. He looked at the other elves. 'Take care of Aradia, while I assist the Healer.'  
  
One of the other elven mothers took Aradia into her arms, and carried the child away from the sight of her dying mother.  
  
"Legolas," Arwen's voice whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what, Lady Arwen? I should never have taken you out there," Legolas said.  
  
"No," she explained, coughing blood up. "About Elstar. I didn't know he loved you. And that you loved him as well. I'm so sorry, Legolas."  
  
Shock coursed through Legolas. "We can talk about it later, Arwen. When you are healed."  
  
The gentle female elf shook her head. "I'm dying, Legolas. Promise me," she pleaded.  
  
"Anything, Arwen." Legolas looked at her.  
  
"Take care of Elstar and Aradia for me when I go," she said, her voice a whisper.  
  
The Healer entered the room and knelt beside the fallen Queen. He gestured for Legolas to leave, which he did, still in shock.  
  
Legolas absentmindedly closed the door behind him. A chair had been placed by the door, which he sat in as he waited for the news.  
  
Aradia ran over to him. "Is my mother all right?" she sobbed.  
  
Legolas gently picked her up and held her on his lap. In that instant, he forgot about his own pain. The child's mother was dying. And so was his dear friend.  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart. We'll have to wait until the Healer tells us," he murmured.  
  
"I'm all alone now," she sobbed. "Daddy's fighting and mommy's dying."  
  
"No, child, you are not alone." Legolas looked down at her. "Until your father comes, I will stay with you."  
  
Aradia hugged him tightly, weeping.  
  
The two sat there waiting, not knowing of the blood dripping into a puddle behind Legolas.  
  
Legolas was troubled because the dark elves had been after him, not the child or her mother. What new foe could it be, he wondered.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Return of the Fellowship, Part 2

Note: None of these characters belong to me, except for Aradia and the dark elves. All others are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien. Elvish words are in ' '!  
  
Return of the Fellowship  
  
Part 2  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn traveled through the borders of Mirkwood, with his troops, as well as Lord Elrond and his elven archers. He thought it was a good sign that the battle he'd fought had ended quickly. Until he reached the clearing where Legolas, Arwen, and Aradia had been attacked.  
  
Dead elves lay there, wearing entirely black outfits. Legolas's arrows had pierced each fallen rider. He saw Arwen's bow laying on the ground. A mare and a baby colt were limping towards Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn had a sinking feeling in his heart as he looked at Lord Elrond.  
  
Lord Elrond had a tense expression on his face as well. "I have a bad omen about this," the ancient elf said to Aragorn.  
  
"Me, too," Aragorn responded. He urged his horse to gallop faster. Elrond and the others did the same.  
  
Less than fifteen minutes later, they reached the gate.  
  
Elves had flocked around the castle, awaiting word of how Lady Arwen was faring.  
  
'King Elessar,' Ullin said, fighting his way through the crowd. 'Please follow me,' the red-haired elf said. He looked at Lord Elrond. 'You'd better come, as well.'  
  
The two looked at each other and nodded. They followed Ullin silently as he led the way into the castle, and to the door of the chamber.  
  
Legolas stood there, pacing. Aradia was fast asleep on his shoulder, as he rubbed her back and whispered softly to her in Elvish. He tensed when he saw Aragorn and Lord Elrond. He lowered his gaze.  
  
"What has happened, Legolas?" Lord Elrond asked. His eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
"Lady Arwen-" Legolas grimaced and looked away in grief. "She's dying."  
  
Aragorn gasped. "Where is my wife?"  
  
"Right in there," Ullin said. He gestured to the door.  
  
Aragorn opened it and ran over to the bed.  
  
Arwen lay there, her skin as pale as moonlight. The arrows had been removed, but she knew she was dying. She'd lost too much blood, and internal damage had been done by the arrows. She opened her eyes slowly, as Aragorn whispered her name.  
  
"Elstar?" she whispered.  
  
"What happened, Arwen?" Aragorn's voice was distraught.  
  
"They came so fast, Elstar. The dark elves," she murmured. She coughed hard. Arwen looked at him.  
  
Aragorn cradled his dying wife against him. "God, Arwen. How did this happen?"  
  
"Legolas and I- we took Aradia outside to play," Arwen softly whispered. At his gasp of outrage, she gently reached her hand up to touch his face. "Elstar, don't blame him. I asked him not to bring guards."  
  
"Why, Arwen?" Tears ran down Aragorn's face. "Why take such a risk?"  
  
"I wanted her to have a happy memory, no matter what the future held for us." Arwen looked at her beloved husband. "I didn't think it would turn out like this."  
  
"Oh, Arwen." Aragorn held her against him tightly. "I loved you."  
  
"I know," she whispered. "Take care of Aradia and Legolas. He isn't taking this too well."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly.  
  
"And don't wait too long to make amends with him. All I ask is that you remember me, Elstar. Everything was worth it," she said softly.  
  
"But if you hadn't given up your immortality, you wouldn't be dying!" Aragorn choked out. "And I could never forget you."  
  
"It was worth it to me." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him. "Elstar, I need to speak with Aradia before I-" Arwen broke off, coughing harder.  
  
"All right, sweetheart." Aragorn stood and walked to the door.  
  
Lord Elrond held his now awake grand-daughter.  
  
"Aradia, your mother wants to talk to you," he said gently. Aradia nodded and reached her hands out to him.  
  
Aragorn carried his daughter inside, and sat her next to her mother.  
  
"Mommy, are you better now?" Aradia asked, silvery tears running down her face.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart," Arwen whispered. She weakly wrapped her arms around her only child. "Aradia, I need you to listen to me carefully."  
  
"Ok." The little girl clung to her mother.  
  
"I love you, my darling daughter, and I always will. But I have to leave you now," Arwen said, tears beginning to run down her face.  
  
"No, mommy!" Aradia sobbed. "I want to with you!"  
  
"Honey, you can't come with me. Your father and Legolas would be very sad if you did. But I will always be with you," the dying elf whispered gently.  
  
"But I'll miss you so much!"  
  
"I know, sweetheart. I will miss you as well." Arwen held her child tighter. "But Legolas and your father will always be there for you, when I go."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Aradia whispered.  
  
"Someday, perhaps. But that will be years from now, Aradia. Show me how brave you can be, my darling."  
  
Aradia sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I love you, mommy."  
  
"I know." Arwen held Aradia against her for a few moments, before she looked at her husband. "Elstar, would you please bring my father in?"  
  
"Of course." Aragorn gently picked Aradia up and carried her outside of the room. He looked at Lord Elrond. "She wants to speak to you."  
  
A female elf came forward and spoke to Aragorn. "King Elessar, if you wish, I could take your daughter to eat something. She hasn't eaten all day."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly and looked at his daughter. The most precious part of Arwen, which she was leaving behind. "Aradia, do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
Aradia nodded and went into the female elf's arms quietly. She was carried away, as Aragorn looked after her. He then set off to find Legolas.  
  
Legolas was in his room. He had his face in his hands, and tears dripped through them. I wish I had brought guards, gentle Arwen. Maybe then you wouldn't be-.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and slammed shut again, after a figure stepped through.  
  
It was Aragorn. Legolas had expected this.  
  
"I trusted you to keep them safe," Aragorn hissed at him. "And now my wife is dying." He advanced on the elf, who stood there silently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "It was stupid of me to believe the borders were safe, though my scouts had told me so."  
  
Aragorn's right hand struck Legolas hard. The elf didn't even try to dodge. Beads of sweat were on his forehead. Good thing the Healer was coming to visit him in a few moments.  
  
Legolas stood there and looked at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn grabbed the elf by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall. Hard. Legolas couldn't keep a wince from crossing his face. He'd gotten most of the arrow out earlier, when Aradia had dozed off for the first time. He'd done a sloppy job of bandaging it, but he hadn't wanted to leave the child alone too long.  
  
"You can kill me if you like, Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "But it wouldn't save her life."  
  
Aragorn looked at him. He saw the pain in Legolas's eyes. And in his heart, he knew Legolas was right. He softly whispered an apology.  
  
Legolas just touched his face where he'd been slapped. "It's all right, Aragorn. I am so sorry. Arwen was a special person." He made no move to leave the wall, knowing his wound had opened up again.  
  
The Healer and Lord Elrond both tapped on the door.  
  
'Enter,' Legolas said.  
  
Lord Elrond walked in first and looked at Aragorn. His eyes were shining with tears. "She's gone."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. God, it hurt so bad. His gentle Arwen was gone. He looked for something, anything to distract him.  
  
Aragorn was surprised to see the Healer enter Legolas's room.  
  
'Your highness?' the Healer asked softly. He nearly had a fit when he saw that Legolas was pressed against the wall by Aragorn. The right side of the Legolas's face had a hand-print on it.  
  
'Let go of me, Aragorn,' Legolas said quietly. 'Before the Healer calls the guards and throws you in prison.'  
  
Aragorn did so. Legolas carefully stepped away from the wall.  
  
'I would appreciate it if everyone except for the Healer would leave,' Legolas said firmly. "I have no wish to be struck again.'  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Aragorn, with one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
'Legolas, I won't hit you again,' Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas reluctantly removed his shirt, as Lord Elrond and Aragorn talked to each other. The Healer whistled softly as he inspected the wound.  
  
'You should have told me sooner, your highness. You'll be lucky if you don't get an infection,' the Healer scolded. Parts of the black arrow were embedded in the skin in Legolas's back. Blood was seeping out again. 'Lay down.'  
  
Legolas lay down face first on his back. As the Healer began to remove the bits and pieces of the arrow, he flinched. He cast his mind back to the many times he and Aragorn had treated each other's wounds.  
  
Elrond bid a farewell to Aragorn, and left the room to mourn in peace.  
  
Aragorn walked over the bed and saw an red and raw wound on Legolas's mid- back.  
  
'That hurts,' Legolas protested as he flinched. The Healer was not known for gentleness.  
  
'Sorry, your highness, but it some of the arrow needs to be cut out.' The Healer drew his knife and began to make slits in the wound, so he could remove the shattered arrow.  
  
Beads of sweat were running down Legolas's face now. Aragorn saw the agony of the elf, as the knife had to slice deeper and deeper to remove a particularly large splinter.  
  
'Give me that,' Aragorn snapped when Legolas let out a muffled cry of pain. He took the knife and proceeded more gently.  
  
The Healer looked insulted, but backed off when Legolas gave him a Look. Instead, he began preparing two hot poultices; one to soothe away the pain and the other prevent an infection.  
  
Aragorn finished slicing, and used his nimble fingers to remove the splinters of the black wood. Legolas had relaxed more when Aragorn had taken over, so it didn't hurt as much. When Aragorn finished, he looked at the Healer.  
  
"They're gone," he said.  
  
The Healer stepped forward and spread the medicine over the inflamed wound. Legolas gritted his teeth as the medicine burned while it removed toxins and poisons that might have been in the arrow. To his credit, he did not scream in agony, though he looked like he wanted to. When the second poultice was applied, Legolas sighed in relief. The Healer bandaged the wound, bowed, and exited.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had been wounded also, Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"Would it have made a difference?" Legolas asked, his voice bitter. "You needed to take your anger out on someone." Legolas stood, after carefully sitting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" demanded Aragorn.  
  
"To pay my respects to Lady Arwen, and her father," Legolas said. "She was brave and kind. And gentle."  
  
"How did it happen, Legolas?" That was what had been bothering Aragorn the most.  
  
"The black riders came out of nowhere. My scouts had told me it was safe, but-" Legolas's green eyes met Aragorn's dark ones. "Obviously, it wasn't. They shot at Aradia. Arwen saw it and stood between the arrows and her daughter."  
  
'Your highness,' an Elven voice cried. 'The wizard Gandalf the White has come for a surprise visit!'  
  
'Coming,' he called. Legolas looked at Aragorn. 'Are you coming as well?'  
  
Aragorn nodded, and followed the Elven king out of his room.  
  
Gandalf came racing towards them. "Finally," he exclaimed, as he nearly ran into them.  
  
"Calm yourself, Gandalf," Legolas said. "What is the urgency?"  
  
"What has happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I came to warn you- and I came too late, I fear." Gandalf bowed his head, looking at Aragorn. "I'm sorry about Lady Arwen," he said, before continuing.  
  
He looked each in the eye. "I came to warn you that you are both in grave danger."  
  
To be continued 


	4. Return of the Fellowship, Part 3

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Aradia, the Dark Elves, and their unknown leader. All others belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Some parts may not be factual.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stared at Gandalf in disbelief.  
  
"It's true," the wizard told them soberly. He certainly looked his years now. "The leader of the Dark Elves was behind the attack."  
  
Aragorn swore softly. "So they were after Legolas when they shot Arwen."  
  
"No, Aragorn," Gandalf said. "These Dark Elves feed off of the essence of light within the elves that did not turn to Mordor's will." He looked directly at Legolas. "In essence, they could be called soul-eaters."  
  
Legolas had a feeling he knew what was coming next.  
  
"If you had not brought Lady Arwen back here when you did, Legolas, they would have destroyed her soul, and then your own."  
  
"Why me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Legolas, your soul is strong and pure, untainted by evil. And they know of your solitude." Gandalf looked disapproving. He softened when he saw that Aragorn had a look of pain on his face.  
  
Lord Elrond listened from the shadows silently.  
  
"Aragorn, do not blame yourself. Legolas saved her from a worse fate. They would have killed her, one way or the other," Gandalf said gently.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"So they will only attack those I am with?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yes." The wizard looked directly at him, for Legolas had not looked him face to face yet.  
  
"Then I will leave," Legolas said quietly. "Before the sun sets again in the sky.  
  
"Legolas, they will pursue you relentlessly," Gandalf said.  
  
"I don't care," Legolas said, pain in his voice. "Because of me, Aradia has lost her mother, and Aragorn has lost his wife. I will cause no more harm to the people I am with." He looked at Gandalf, and Gandalf's eyes focused on the severe bruise on the right side of Legolas's face. "What happened, Legolas?" he asked softly.  
  
"Tis a bruise and nothing more," Legolas said. "And I dare say I deserved it."  
  
"No, you didn't, Legolas. It was unfair for me to take my anger out on you," Aragorn snapped.  
  
"Stop fighting, both of you," Gandalf nearly shouted.  
  
They turned to look at him.  
  
"There is more. While they seek Legolas's soul, they also are hunting the members of the Fellowship," Gandalf said in a quieter tone.  
  
"Frodo and the hobbits!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Gandalf nodded and shook his head. "They already have the hobbits. When I heard what they were planning, I traveled there as quickly as I could. Unfortunately, I was too late." He sighed. "But Gimli is still free. I leave it to the two of you to find and warn him of this danger."  
  
"What about you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I must do more research, Aragorn. I know the Dark Elves can be killed with Legolas's arrows, but I do not know about the other dark minions that this unknown foe possesses." Gandalf looked at Legolas. "I wouldn't recommend trying to rescue the hobbits on your own, Legolas, for your glowing skin will lead them to you. Cover up as much of it as you can during the night."  
  
Legolas nodded. He looked at Aragorn. "What of Aradia? Where will she be safe?"  
  
"With me," Lord Elrond said, as he stepped out of the shadows. "I shall take my granddaughter to Rivendell. The evil ones should not follow me, if neither of you are with me. I shall have Arwen brought there as well, Elessar."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Lord Elrond, we must set out to rescue our friends as soon as possible. I would ask that you to wait to give her a proper burial until I return."  
  
"That would not be wise, Aragorn. Until she is properly laid to rest, her soul may yet be taken," Elrond explained.  
  
"I see." Aragorn bowed his head. "Give my regards to your people," he said quietly. "For I must go."  
  
"I understand, Elessar. Aradia will be safe with me," Lord Elrond vowed, as he turned and walked away to fetch the child.  
  
"We shall leave tomorrow," Legolas said. "At least, I shall." He looked at Aragorn.  
  
"I will, as well." Aragorn looked at Legolas, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't try to sneak off alone, Legolas, for I am wise to your ways and will stay in the stables all night if I must."  
  
Legolas jut turned and walked away.  
  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "I don't understand him anymore, Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf smiled at him wisely. "Your heart is confused and troubled right now. Finish grieving for Arwen, Aragorn. But keep a close watch on the Elf. His light may lead them to you, and they will aim for him more than you or Gimli. And Legolas has not appointed an heir yet," he reminded Aragorn.  
  
"Actually, I think he has decided," Lord Elrond said, as he approached them, carrying Aradia. "He was giving a list of instructions to the guards. If something happens to him, the eldest son of his younger brother will become King."  
  
Aradia was embraced by her father, who held her close.  
  
"You're going away, again, aren't you?" Aradia said sadly.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Remember Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin?" She nodded. "Legolas and I must go and find them, as well as Gimli."  
  
"Be careful, daddy," Aradia whispered to him. "I don't want you to go away like mommy did."  
  
"We'll be back. I promise, Aradia. Your grandfather will take care of you while I'm gone." He hugged his daughter tightly and looked at Lord Elrond. "Please take good care of her, Lord Elrond, for she is all that I have left, and I am entrusting her to you."  
  
"I shall, Aragorn. I would die before any take her. Take care of yourself," he said. He took Aradia into his arms again.  
  
"Wait, daddy," Aradia said, before he walked away. She fumbled with the clasp on her Elven necklace, and removed it. She handed it to him. "Wear it, to remind you of me, daddy," she pleaded. "You can give it back when you return."  
  
"Oh, Aradia." Aragorn caressed her soft hair. "I shall and when I come back, I will return it." Aragorn fastened the necklace around his neck. The pendant hung in front of his heart.  
  
"Bye, daddy," she whispered, as Lord Elrond bore her away. Aragorn waved after her.  
  
Gandalf looked at Aragorn. "I shall leave as well. Be careful and trust no one." He walked down the hallway, heading for the stables.  
  
Aragorn bid him farewell, and walked around aimlessly, until he found himself on a balcony. Night was settling over the land. The reality of it all had finally sunk in. He sank into a chair, devastated. Tears began to run down his face, which he buried in his hands.  
  
God, Arwen. I loved you, even though it wasn't as much as I loved Legolas. I always thought you'd be here. Why did you give up your immortality for me? He wept in despair.  
  
Legolas happened to see Aragorn on the balcony, crying. He hesitated for a moment, and then walked over and put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Are you all right, Aragorn?"  
  
"I don't know. I never imagined that this would happen, Legolas."  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said quietly. He embraced his friend, ignoring the pain that shot through his heart. "She was a good, gentle person who loved everyone."  
  
Aragorn leaned against Legolas for a few moments, before sitting up. Part of him felt guilty, as he looked at Legolas. "She was, Legolas. And she deserved better than what I gave her."  
  
Legolas's green eyes showed compassion and understanding as he held his friend tightly.  
  
Aragorn didn't know how Legolas could possibly understand, until he remembered that Legolas had hurt as much as he now hurt, when Aragorn had announced that he was marrying Arwen.  
  
"Legolas, does this pain ever go away?" he asked softly.  
  
"In time, the pain fades, but it never completely goes away," Legolas said. He let go of Aragorn. "I came to bring you to your new room."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. He stood, and followed the graceful Elf to his room. Aragorn went inside, and sank down on the bed.  
  
"Will you be ready to leave by dawn, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, Legolas."  
  
"See you in the morning." Legolas walked away.  
  
Aragorn kicked his shoes off and burrowed under the covers. Legolas had managed to comfort him somewhat, for which he was grateful. He fell into an uneasy sleep that night.  
  
Legolas could not sleep, so he sat up all night, preparing his belongings for the traveling they would do to find Gimli. His skin was glowing, as always. He looked at it and sighed. It was because of this that he was sought.  
  
Legolas finished packing and decided to try to get a little sleep before the night was over.  
  
He had put on his traveling clothes, for it was only a few hours before dawn. He wore a dark blue leather shirt, with dark green leggings. Brown boots covered his feet, and he had green leather coverings over his hands, though his fingers were bare. An Elven cloak with a hood went over it all.  
  
Legolas was just drifting off to sleep finally, when he heard a strange sound. He stood and picked up his bow. He slung his arrows on his back, and pulled the hood over his face as he opened his door. Legolas saw nothing, until he stepped into the hallway.  
  
Two black arrows were embedded in his door. He looked at them and sighed. Legolas walked back into his room and picked up his small leather bag. He went down to Aragorn's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Aragorn woke up sleepily at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He drew his sword and stood. He quietly made his way over to the door and opened it. A stranger in an Elven cloak stood there. Aragorn pointed his sword directly at the figure's throat, who froze as it pricked his skin.  
  
"Aragorn, it's me," Legolas hissed softly.  
  
Aragorn blinked. "Legolas?" He gazed at the figure, who removed his hood. Yep, it was Legolas. His blond hair stood out in the darkness, as did the Legolas's bare skin, which glowed. The hood hid it well.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Please move your sword away from my throat," Legolas requested. "Then I'll tell you."  
  
Aragorn moved his sword. He placed it back in its sheath and looked at Legolas, who he now noticed was holding his pack.  
  
"The Dark Elves got into Mirkwood," Legolas whispered softly. "I found two black arrows in my door."  
  
"How could they penetrate Mirkwood's borders without anyone knowing?" Aragorn asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know, but we'd better leave as soon as possible. I'm going to the kitchen to get some food. I'll meet you in the stables," Legolas said. He handed Aragorn an Elven cloak just like his, before drawing his hood over his face again. He made his way out of the door cautiously.  
  
Aragorn quickly packed his spare clothes, a few daggers, tinder and flint, and three rolled-up blankets. He put his boots back on, and fastened the cloak. He wore a red shirt, with black leggings underneath. His sword was already at his waist, so he pulled his own hood down, and picked up his bag. He then proceeded to walk to the stables.  
  
Legolas had already mounted a rowan-colored horse. "Take your pick," he whispered. His pack sat on his back, as did his quiver and bow. His short sword hung at his side now.  
  
Aragorn chose a chestnut-colored horse to mount.  
  
Silently, they urged the horses into the field, creeping along until they reached the clearing. Then, they began to gallop hard, racing away from Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas glanced back at his home, and wondered if he would ever see it again.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Return of the Fellowship, Part 4

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Aradia, the Dark Elves, and their unknown leader. All others belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Some parts may not be factual. Takes place about two days after Aragorn and Legolas snuck out of Mirkwood.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 4  
  
Two days had passed since Aragorn and Legolas had left Mirkwood. Most of the time, they argued about different things. Who would stand watch, get wood, etc. They were on the trail of the dwarves, however. Gimli was rumored to be with them.  
  
And the dark creatures were following them. Legolas had seen them once or twice as they circled the camp, not daring to come any closer because of the fire.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. "Are they there again?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas said. "They are too afraid to come near when the fire is lit. And other eyes are upon us as well."  
  
"Could it be the dwarves?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I am not certain," Legolas admitted. His hood was pulled over his face, to hide his glowing face.  
  
Aragorn hated to admit it, but he missed being able to see how Legolas's skin glowed at night. It made him look regal and ethereal. Just like Arwen's had. It still hurt to think about her. His eyes flicked to the fire instead.  
  
Legolas stood. "I'm going to get some more water," he said quietly.  
  
Aragorn had to fight down a urge to tell the Elf not to go. He knew his over-protectiveness did not help his relationship with Legolas. He sighed. "Be careful."  
  
Legolas nodded. "As always." He walked over to his things and picked up his water bag.  
  
Aragorn heard no sounds as Legolas walked to the lake. His own hood was off his face, for unlike Legolas, he did not have a natural glow around him.  
  
Legolas knelt beside the lake and refilled his water bag. He knew someone was standing behind him. "I know you're there," he said, as he slowly turned around. "You've been watching myself and my companion for almost five hours."  
  
Gimli stood there, with several dwarves. "Who are you, stranger?" he demanded. The dwarves had their knives pointing directly at Legolas.  
  
"Stupid dwarf," Legolas said, grinning, though Gimli couldn't see it.  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli asked, disbelieving. He bravely walked forward and peered at the face hidden in the hood. Before Legolas could warn him not to, he removed the hood. "Crazy elf!"  
  
Legolas's face glowed brightly, and he heard screeches. Fear crept over him. "No!" he shouted.  
  
Several dark, shadowy figures leaped down from the trees and advanced on Legolas, who drew his bow and prepared to fight.  
  
"What are these?" Gimli yelled.  
  
The evil shadows whispered, surrounding Legolas, who quickly began shooting arrows at the creatures. Gimli and the dwarves attacked them as well.  
  
"I will explain later, my friend," Legolas said, as he took the time to cover his face with the hood again. The glow vanished.  
  
The creatures screeched, confused. Until Aragorn burst through the trees, Anduril drawn and in his hand.  
  
They fled before him, taking to the trees and hissing down, glaring at all who stood below. Their eyes stayed focused on Legolas.  
  
Gimli looked at them and then at Legolas. "Pray tell me, Legolas, why are they after you?" he asked.  
  
"Follow us, Gimli," Aragorn said. "For it is not a light matter."  
  
Legolas retrieved as many arrows as he could from the fallen creatures.  
  
Gimli bid farewell to the group of dwarves, and followed Aragorn as he led the way back to the camp. Legolas trailed behind, placing his arrows back in his quiver.  
  
Aragorn sat beside the fire, and beckoned Gimli to sit as well. After he had done so, Aragorn proceeded to tell him of all that had occurred; Arwen's death; the discovery that the creatures were after the Fellowship and had captured the hobbits; the news that the creatures wanted to steal Legolas's inner light, the essence of his soul; and the fact that they were now on a quest to rescue the hobbits.  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas, who worked, repairing his broken arrows. He had not said a word the entire time.  
  
"No wonder the elf hides his skin, to keep it from glowing. I led the creatures right to him, when I removed his hood," Gimli said. He looked at Aragorn. "I'm sorry for your loss, my friend. My axe and I shall gladly fight by your side once more, to rescue our small friends."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Legolas sighed. The others turned and looked at him.  
  
"A pity," he said quietly. He held up the arrows he had mended; he had only been able to mend five of the ten of the broken arrows.  
  
"Calm yourself, Legolas," Aragorn said. "Perhaps you can work better in daylight. Anyhow, it's my turn to sit watch."  
  
Legolas frowned. "It is not, Elessar."  
  
Gimli raised his eyebrows at hearing Legolas call Aragorn Elessar. That meant that the elf and Aragorn were still at odds. He shook his head.  
  
Three nights later, he could see why Legolas was frustrated. Aragorn wouldn't let him do anything that might be remotely dangerous.  
  
The elf finally yelled at Aragorn. "I'll stand for no more of this, King Elessar!" he said. "I will either pull my own weight on this mission, or proceed on my own. I do not need you to protect me like a child." He stormed off angrily, leaving his bow and arrows behind.  
  
Aragorn looked after him. "Legolas, I-" He sighed and looked Gimli.  
  
"Aragorn, he has a point," Gimli said softly. "You won't let him sit watch, or go anywhere alone hardly."  
  
"I don't want to lose him, Gimli. I could not bear it, not after losing Arwen." Gimli touched Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"You're going to lose him another way, Aragorn, if you keep treating him like a child. He is much older than you," Gimli pointed out. "Now, you'd better go find him and take him his bow and arrows."  
  
"You're right, Gimli." Aragorn smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you." He walked off to find Legolas, carrying the elf's bow, with his quiver slung across his back.  
  
Legolas was angry. Aragorn treated him like a child. Just because those creatures were after him. He was so frustrated that he barely noticed when his Elven cloak caught on a branch and tore his hood off.  
  
"Great," he said. His face was glowing again, like a little star. Legolas sighed and headed back towards the camp, to put on his spare cloak. The night seemed to be pitch black.  
  
Legolas looked up as he heard a hissing sound. The shadowy creatures leapt out of trees around him. They screeched and hissed at him. As they approached, his skin glowed brighter. Legolas cursed himself. He'd stormed off, leaving his bow and arrows behind. He drew his short sword as the creatures, elves, and other shapes advanced.  
  
He fought well with his short sword. But nothing could stop hungry soul- eaters, he soon realized. Legolas was getting tired. His sword was having no effect, save for angering them. He needed a light- like a fire. His glowing skin wasn't bright enough to scare them away. Legolas backed up slowly, as the creatures leapt on him and knocked him down.  
  
The creatures ripped off his cloak, and touched his bare face. Agony soared through Legolas. He kept in his scream for less than five seconds.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn heard a tortured cry, an Elvish scream of agony and pain. They raced towards the sound, drawing their swords.  
  
God, it burned, Legolas thought. He was getting tired and darkness spun around him. His skin wasn't glowing too much any more, either. Screams erupted from his mouth as his world went entirely black.  
  
Aragorn fired Legolas's own arrows at the creatures, who scattered and hissed at him. The arrows hurt them, but they were relentless.  
  
He's ours, they whispered.  
  
Gimli swung his axe at them, which had little effect. "Aragorn, only the arrows hurt them!" he shouted.  
  
"I know!" Aragorn fired more arrows, as Gimli ran over to the elf. His skin still glowed faintly, barely enough for Gimli to find him. He tore his own cloak off and covered Legolas's face with it.  
  
Once again, the creatures grew confused as the source of light was cut off.  
  
Aragorn realized that it could be an advantage. He raced over to Gimli. "How is he?"  
  
"He's breathing." Gimli said. "We'd better get him back to the camp."  
  
Gimli and Aragorn carried Legolas back to the camp. The light of the fire drove away the shadows that chased them.  
  
Aragorn removed the cloak from Legolas's face. The elf just lay there, motionless. "Legolas!" He touched the elf's face and found that it was ice- cold. "Damn," he said.  
  
Legolas moaned. "Aragorn," he whispered softly. His eyes refused to open, as darkness swirled around him.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. He held the elf's hand tightly.  
  
"Take me to Galadrial," the elf's faint voice said. His glow was weakening even more.  
  
"Good idea." Aragorn looked at Gimli, who nodded and began packing up their things at once.  
  
As soon as they were ready, Aragorn mounted his horse. Gimli handed Legolas up to him. The elf was pale and trembling.  
  
Gimli climbed onto Legolas's horse, carrying his pack as well as Legolas's.  
  
The three began to gallop hard, praying they would reach Galadrial in time, before it was too late.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Return of the Fellowship, Part 5

Note: This chapter may seem weird, but I have a very specific ending in mind for this fic already, although it will be at least ten chapters off. Legolas will be a little OOC from now on, but mostly the same. Thanks for telling me where Galadrial lives. None of these characters belong to me, except for the bad guys and Aradia. The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elvish words are in ' '. I hope I'm right in believing that Arwen is Galadrial's daughter. If not, tell me and I'll fix it. Any ideas for names for the unknown foe? I'm open to suggestions.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 5  
  
In the Elven kingdom of Rivendell, the silence was being disturbed with piercing screams.  
  
Aradia tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a frightening dream, where all she could see around her was darkness. A tiny splinter of light was the only light she could see for miles. Then she saw her father and Legolas. But something was wrong with him.  
  
"Daddy! Legolas!" she cried. In her dream, she ran over to Legolas and hugged him. He lay so motionless, Aradia thought he was dead.  
  
A shadowy figure enveloped in darkness appeared. "You cannot resist, Legolas. Your soul will be mine."  
  
Lord Elrond awoke at once when he heard Aradia screaming. He jumped out of bed, taking a moment to grab his bow and arrows, and ran down to his granddaughter's room. He entered quickly, and ran over to her bed. He knelt down beside her and shook her gently.  
  
Aradia opened her eyes. "Grandfather!" she said, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Aradia?" Elrond asked gently, taking the child in his arms.  
  
"Something's wrong with Legolas. I can feel it," she sobbed. "He's so cold."  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Aradia in surprise. "Honey, that was just a bad dream."  
  
"No, it wasn't," Aradia insisted. "We need to go to Lothlorien."  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Please!" Aradia begged. "Legolas needs help!"  
  
"All right, Aradia." Elrond sighed and prayed his grandchild was wrong. "But we aren't leaving until the morning."  
  
"Ok." Aradia leaned against her grandfather, wiping her tears away.  
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the night, and in the morning, they set off for Lothlorien.  
  
Unknown to them, Aragorn and Gimli were heading there was well.  
  
Legolas hadn't opened his eyes in days. All he did was moan about darkness. Aragorn was seriously worried.  
  
"This is all my fault," he said miserably.  
  
"The elf will be fine, Aragorn. We'll be at Lothlorien tomorrow, and I'm sure Lady Galadrial can help him." Gimli tried to sound reassuring, but he was concerned for the elf as well. And Aragorn. The poor human had had more problems as of late than he had had in ten years. Gimli sighed. Aragorn never slept, and hardly ate, unless Gimli threatened to shove the food down his throat.  
  
Night had come again. Aragorn was anguished to see that Legolas's skin had even less glow. Even a small candle gave off more light than he did. The only difference that had been accomplished in the days of travel was the fact that Legolas could say words in his stupor, but it didn't last very long.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas moaned softly. "Help me."  
  
Aragorn held Legolas's freezing-cold hand tightly. "I don't know how, Legolas," he whispered.  
  
"It's so dark," the weakening elf said quietly. "Can't fight it."  
  
"You have to, crazy elf!" Gimli near shouted.  
  
Legolas groaned softly. For a moment, Gimli and Aragorn weren't sure whether Legolas had heard what Gimli had said.  
  
Legolas whispered, "Stupid dwarf," before falling into a coma again.  
  
Inside of his mind, Legolas was surrounded by darkness. It terrified him. There was only a little light left in him. And it was fading. He held the light as tightly as he could to himself.  
  
Don't give up, a gentle voice whispered. Aragorn needs you.  
  
Arwen, Legolas thought. Is that you?  
  
Legolas, you're very close to the Spirit Realm. Fight for Aragorn and Aradia. They both need you.  
  
A shining light appeared before him.  
  
I don't think I can. It hurts so much. Legolas looked at the light. It was beautiful, white and glowing.  
  
Try, Legolas. Aragorn could not bear it if he lost you as well. Arwen's gentle face appeared before Legolas, and he remembered what she'd said to him. 'Take care of Elstar and Aradia for me when I go.'  
  
The shadows shifted, approaching the being of light, who looked at Legolas.  
  
I have to go. Believe in yourself, Legolas. You are stronger than the darkness can ever be.  
  
The figure of light vanished.  
  
Legolas was left alone. But now he could hear Aragorn and Gimli talking, trying to get him to say something.  
  
Legolas fought as hard as he could, focusing on Aragorn and Aradia. They needed him.  
  
Aragorn was stunned to see Legolas's eyes flickering weakly. "Legolas?" he whispered.  
  
Legolas tore his way out of the darkness. His green eyes opened and he had an expression of pain on his face. But he was awake.  
  
"He's awake, Gimli," Aragorn still held his hand tightly. "Are you ok, Legolas?"  
  
"C-cold." Legolas shivered. He felt so weak and cold. He knew he was not completely safe, yet. "Where are we?" Even his voice sounded shaky to Aragorn.  
  
"We're heading for Lothlorien. You told us to take you there while you were unconscious," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Legolas looked around, taking in as many of the sights as he could while he was awake. He wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long, he knew.  
  
"How ya doing, crazy elf?" Gimli asked, walking over with some food on a plate.  
  
Legolas looked up at Gimli. He felt so tired. "Cold and tired." He didn't mention that he felt like part of him had been torn away. "And hungry."  
  
"It's not surprising, Legolas. You've been unconscious for two days," Aragorn informed him.  
  
"I see."  
  
Gimli handed Legolas the plate of food, and sat down. He had never seen the elf so tired before. Legolas hadn't even called him 'stupid dwarf' like he usually did when Gimli called Legolas 'crazy elf.'  
  
As if to reassure him, Legolas looked at him and frowned. "Stupid dwarf," he muttered.  
  
Legolas was only able to stay conscious for less than ten hours.  
  
They were on Aragorn's horse, nearly at the borders of Lothlorien, when Aragorn turned to ask Legolas a question.  
  
The elf looked back, pain and confusion in his eyes. "Sorry, Aragorn," he whispered, before falling unconscious again. Aragorn barely caught him before he hit the ground. He urged his horse faster, as did Gimli.  
  
Other elves came out to meet them at the borders of Lothlorien.  
  
'Who goes there?" the captain shouted.  
  
Aragorn rode up to them. 'King Elessar Telcontar and Gimli the dwarf.'  
  
The dark-haired elf strode forward and looked at them. Then his gaze focused on Legolas.  
  
'What happened to him?' he demanded.  
  
'The shadow creatures attacked him and tried to destroy his soul. Without Lady Galadrial's aid, I fear he will perish.' Aragorn looked at the elf before him.  
  
'Let him pass,' Lady Galadrial's voice said. The Elven lady stood just beyond the border.  
  
'As you wish.' The elves stepped aside, and Aragorn and Gimli rode forward.  
  
'Follow me,' she said gently. She led them to a clearing, where a bed had already been prepared. A white cabinet and table also sat nearby.  
  
Aragorn dismounted, with Legolas on his back. Gimli climbed down as well.  
  
'Put Legolas upon the bed.' Aragorn did so gently, and then stepped back.  
  
Galadrial gently looked over Legolas, touching his face and hands, getting a sense of what had happened. She then looked at Aragorn. 'Tis good that you got him here when you did. He could not have held out much longer, King Elessar.' She walked over to the cabinet and took out two bottles of potions, before looking at Aragorn again. 'I can use the light of Eärendil's star to keep him alive, but it will not last forever. The darkness must be vanquished within two months, or he will fall again.' She placed the white bottle on the table.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. Gimli watched the Elven lady silently.  
  
Galadrial stepped to the bed and looked at Aragorn. 'He must drink this when he awakes.' She handed the blue bottle to Aragorn, then touched Legolas's forehead gently. In soft Elvish words, she bid him to come out of the darkness and return to the light.  
  
Legolas heard a soft, Elven voice calling to him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Lady Galadrial standing over him. He was surrounded by a haze, though, so he could not speak.  
  
Gimli aided the elf in sitting up. Aragorn held the bottle to Legolas's lips, who drank instinctively.  
  
Warmth suddenly spread through him. His vision began clearing, and he focused on what Galadrial was saying. She finished her spell and looked at Aragorn.  
  
'The star's light may change him, Elessar. His natural abilities will become stronger. And I have a gift for you and Gimli as well.'  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli asked him.  
  
Legolas looked at him. "You're still a stupid dwarf, Gimli." He grinned.  
  
Gimli started to laugh. "Crazy elf!"  
  
Lady Galadrial smiled at Legolas gently. 'Are you feeling better?'  
  
'Yes, thanks to you, Lady Galadrial.' Legolas stood and swayed slightly. He shook his head and looked at her. 'I owe you my life.'  
  
Lady Galadrial laughed gently. 'Legolas, because of the Fellowship, Saruman and Sauron were defeated. It was the least I could do.' She looked at the three of them. 'Mithrandir traveled through here a week ago. He asked us to give any aid that we could to you. He told me that swords and other such weapons do not work on the shadowy creatures.'  
  
'That is true, my lady,' Gimli said. 'That's how Legolas got hurt.'  
  
'As I said earlier, I have a gift for you.' Lady Galadrial walked over and picked up the white bottle. 'Dip your swords, daggers, and any other metal weapons into this.' She gestured, and one of the Elven guards entered, carrying a large bowl. The silvery potion was poured into the bowl, which Galadrial then carried over to the three.  
  
Aragorn was the first to draw his sword and place it in the potion. When he drew it out, Anduril flashed briefly with a light, which faded. He then sheathed his sword and placed his daggers in as well. They, too, glowed briefly before returning to normal.  
  
Legolas placed his short sword in the bowl and withdrew it. Light shone around it for a few moments, before it was returned to its hilt.  
  
Gimli looked at his axe. 'Lady Galadrial, I do not think my axe will fit in the bowl.'  
  
She nodded, before placing the bowl on the bed where Legolas had lain. She took out a white cloth and gently dipped it into the liquid. Galadrial then handed Gimli the white cloth.  
  
He rubbed it all over his axe, which glowed temporarily as well. Gimli looked at the beautiful Elven lady. "Thank you." He made a short bow to her.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas did the same.  
  
Lady Galadrial opened her mouth to speak, but another voice was heard.  
  
"Father!" Aradia raced over and jumped in her father's arms.  
  
"Aradia," Aragorn said in surprise. He hadn't expected this turn of events. He hugged his daughter tightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I brought her, Elessar," Lord Elrond said. "She insisted on it."  
  
"Why, sweetheart?" Aragorn asked his daughter gently.  
  
Aradia turned to Legolas. "You're all right, now," she said in relief. She looked at her father. "I had a dream that Legolas was surrounded by darkness and this-" She shuddered slightly. "This evil thing was trying to take him away."  
  
Aragorn looked at Elrond in shock.  
  
Legolas looked at Aradia and smiled. "I believe she has a gift of vision, Aragorn." Aradia held her arms out to him, and he picked her up. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Lady Galadrial aided me."  
  
"I'm glad." Aradia smiled at her grandmother.  
  
"It's good to see you again, my child," Galadrial said, smiling at the half- elven child who resembled her father greatly. Aradia was embraced by Galadrial gently.  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli said quietly, "I do not wish to anger you, but we must continue on our journey very soon, for our hobbit friends are still in grave peril."  
  
"Indeed, Gimli. We shall depart after eating and drinking our fill. Legolas is not quite as strong as he was yet. But he will be by tomorrow." Aragorn turned to see Lady Galadrial looking at him.  
  
'You are leaving shortly, are you not?' she asked. 'Take time to eat before you go.' Her gaze drifted to Legolas.  
  
Legolas was standing there silently, in his torn cloak and shirt. Something inside of him felt stronger now. He looked at his hands, trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"Legolas," Galadrial said to him.  
  
He looked at her. "Yes, my lady?"  
  
"I shall give you a new cloak and shirt. Yours are unfit to travel in. I believe your friends would like to eat before the three of you depart, as well." She gestured for him to follow, carrying Aradia with her.  
  
Legolas followed her slowly. Gimli and Aragorn looked after him, before Lord Elrond took them to the feast.  
  
Galadrial led the way to a small room, where she gently placed Aradia on the floor. She opened the drawer in one cabinet, and withdrew a silvery cloak, that seemed to shimmer in the light. It had a hood, as well. She placed it in Legolas's hands, before closing that drawer. She opened another and removed a long-sleeved pale blue shirt, made of a soft material.  
  
"Try them on, Legolas." Aradia watched curiously.  
  
Legolas removed his torn cloak and dark blue shirt. He then slipped the light blue shirt over his head, which suited his green eyes. The cloak he swung around his shoulders, before fastening it carefully.  
  
"They suit you well, Legolas. And should hold up somewhat better in the cold." Galadrial then led Legolas and Aradia down to the feast, where Aragorn and Gimli waited.  
  
Legolas and Aradia joined them, bidding farewell to Lady Galadrial, who walked away silently.  
  
Aragorn could barely keep his eyes off of Legolas, who had Aradia sitting on his lap, telling him all about what she had done in Rivendell. A new light shone in Legolas's eyes, which Aragorn had never seen there before.  
  
He shook his head and continued eating. Gimli ate hungrily, relishing the delicious foods. Legolas ate slowly, listening to Aradia, who was too excited to eat.  
  
After Aragorn caught Aradia yawning two hours later, he told the others that they ought to be off. They nodded and stood.  
  
Lord Elrond walked over and took Aradia from Legolas, who bid her farewell gently, and promised to be more careful.  
  
Aragorn hugged his daughter and promised that he would return again soon. She sniffled but nodded.  
  
Gimli patted the child on the head gruffly and told her not to worry. Her father and Legolas were in good hands.  
  
After saying their farewells to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadrial, the three of them gathered their packs, which now had some Elven food in them, as well as a few other items, and headed to the stables.  
  
Legolas's horse seemed skittish around him, until Legolas spoke to it calmly in Elvish. 'Peace, my friend. It is only I.' He mounted and offered a hand to Gimli, who accepted and climbed up behind it.  
  
Aragorn mounted his own horse, and the three of them galloped off into the night, Legolas's cloak seeming like a shooting star.  
  
Elrond turned to face Galadrial when the company had passed out of sight. Aradia had fallen fast asleep in his arms. "Are you sure Legolas is strong enough to wield the powers of the light?"  
  
"I hope so," Lady Galadrial said quietly. "For he is the only elf who could, besides myself and-" She looked at Aradia. "Aradia is too young. And I am already powerful." The Elven Ring glistened on her finger. "Aragorn's love for him and Legolas's love for Aragorn will aid them in this new quest."  
  
*******************  
  
In a Shadowy Fortress  
  
*******************  
  
"You have failed me," a cold, dark voice told the shadowy creatures which cringed in fear. "I wanted the Elven King of Mirkwood dead."  
  
We tried, the shadows hissed. Galadrial interfered with the light of Eärendil.  
  
The glowing red eyes narrowed slightly. "So the Elven King is now bears the light of Eärendil." He reflected on this turn of events quietly. "Perhaps all is not lost. If we corrupt him, Lothlorien will fall." He looked at the shadows. "I will not punish you for your failure this time. Bring me the Elven King. I want him alive and unharmed. Do not destroy his soul- yet."  
  
Yes, master, whispered the shadows. The dark elves strung their bows, and set out. The other minions of the darkness followed them.  
  
Evil laughter followed them, cold and harsh.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Return of the Fellowship, Part 6

Note: None of these characters belong to me, except for Aradia, the dark elves, and the unknown foe. Legolas will be a little OOC for a while, but mostly the same. Just a few things have changed; his intuition, for starters.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 6  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had been riding for hours since leaving Lothlorien. Legolas still showed no signs of being tired, in spite of what he'd gone through.  
  
Aragorn finally called a rest stop for the night, when he himself could barely keep his eyes open. Gimli looked relieved. Legolas merely nodded in agreement.  
  
The elf sat beside the fire as the others prepared their beds for the night.  
  
"Aren't you sleeping tonight, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. He walked over and knelt next to the elf.  
  
"No." The elf looked at him. "I am not tired, yet, Aragorn. I shall sleep when I do get tired. You and Gimli should rest, for you both look weary."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "Wake me when the moon is highest, Legolas," he said quietly. "My watch will start then."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, thinking to himself that he would not awaken Aragorn unless a battle came upon them. His silvery cloak kept him warm, as he watched Aragorn and Gimli lay down on their blankets and eventually fall asleep.  
  
He sighed in relief. Ever since they'd started this journey together, Legolas's old feelings for Aragorn kept coming out. He needed a break from that. It was hard to be near him, sometimes. Aragorn hadn't helped much by treating him like a child. Legolas was over two thousand years old, after all.  
  
But Legolas also knew he'd let his temper get the best of him. He should not have stormed off like that, especially without his bow and arrows. That had nearly gotten all of them killed. And he'd promised Arwen that he'd take care of Aragorn and Aradia. He couldn't afford to get distracted from that.  
  
Legolas still loved Aragorn. He'd admitted that to himself. He already knew Aragorn still loved him, and that was why he'd fawned over him so. He'd been afraid of losing Legolas, just as he had lost Arwen. But Legolas was also afraid to give Aragorn his heart again. He'd meant it when he'd said that he wasn't sure he wanted to take that chance again. He could love Aragorn once more, but part of him still hurt.  
  
Legolas reflected quietly through the night, and did not awaken Aragorn when the moon was high. He'd noticed that the potion he'd drank had kept his bare skin from glowing as much as it had been for the last few weeks, which made him feel more relaxed. Only a flicker of light could be seen on his bare skin.  
  
Dawn came, and with it, the forest awoke. Birds called to each other, as Legolas sat in the same position he'd been in all night. He'd closed his eyes to shut out distracting sights, like the burning fire.  
  
Aragorn awoke slowly and realized it was morning. Legolas had not woken him up for his shift. He looked and saw the elf sitting by the fire. His eyes were closed, however, and he appeared to be asleep. As he approached, he got the shock of his life.  
  
Legolas could sense that someone was approaching him. In a flash, he stood, drew his short sword, and had the blade pointed at the person's throat. He opened his green eyes.  
  
Aragorn stood there, with a look of surprise on his face. Shock was in his dark eyes. "Legolas, I merely wanted to see if you were awake. Obviously, you were."  
  
"Indeed," Legolas said. He sheathed his short sword again. "Sorry, Aragorn. I was not certain if you were friend of foe."  
  
Gimli had seen Legolas's lightening-fast reflexes. The elf still had it in him, even after over ten years of doing nothing but ruling an Elven Kingdom.  
  
"It's all right, Legolas." Aragorn looked at him. "Why didn't you wake me for my shift?"  
  
"I never got tired last night," Legolas finally said, as he started walking over to his back.  
  
"You just now got your strength back, Legolas. Don't lose it again by not getting enough sleep," Aragorn protested.  
  
Gimli winced. Aragorn was treating Legolas like a child again. This was not going to be good.  
  
Legolas turned to face Aragorn slowly. "I don't need you to treat me like a child, Aragorn. I am over two thousand years old. I can take care of myself," he said quietly. The strange light which Aragorn had seen before was back again.  
  
"I worry about you, Legolas." Aragorn looked at him.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes briefly and opened them. "I appreciate that, Aragorn. But I will not be told what I cannot do, and what I must do." His gaze never left Aragorn's face. "That is not a team works. I am able to think for myself." He turned and continued walking over to his pack.  
  
Gimli now looked shocked.  
  
Aragorn looked after Legolas, sorrow and longing in his dark eyes, before he turned and looked at Gimli.  
  
Gimli sighed. "Aragorn, you were treating him like a child again. You're lucky he didn't storm off alone again."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "I can't help it, Gimli. I'm drawn to him, and yet I feel guilty for that. I also want to protect him." Aragorn looked lost and confused.  
  
Gimli placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "It's because you still mourn for Arwen, Aragorn. You need to resolve your feelings for her before you do anything else. Because you aren't the only one hurt and confused, Aragorn." Gimli's eyes flickered to where Legolas knelt beside his pack.  
  
Legolas had a feeling that danger was nearby. He stood, drawing an arrow from his quiver. His bow was already in his hands. "Danger," he said, loud enough for Gimli and Aragorn to hear. "We're being watched."  
  
Gimli grabbed his axe, and Aragorn drew Anduril.  
  
Foul, black creatures swooped down from the trees. Most headed for Legolas, but a few went after Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Legolas leapt into action, firing arrows with deadly accuracy. Aragorn sliced at his attackers, who fell and lay silent.  
  
Gimli swung his axe for a second time, killing another. Aragorn kept one eye on Legolas as he killed the shadowy creatures after him.  
  
The elf was using all of his natural abilities to avoid being trapped again. His Elven agility helped him leap into the trees, where he fired more arrows at them. His quiver was running low, as were the creatures fighting numbers. He dodged a blow and rolled forward, drawing his short knife as one of them sliced a gash along his face.  
  
Black arrows shot straight at Aragorn. He managed to dodge all of them, except one, which was aimed straight for his heart. It struck the pendant around his neck instead, and fell to the ground. Thank you, daughter, Aragorn thought, as he stabbed the creature through the heart with Anduril.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn finished the evil dark ones before racing over to help Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at them. "I can handle this," he said, as he neatly sliced another throat, before drawing his knife out and stabbing the creature behind him. Most of the creatures around him were dead.  
  
"You aren't going to get all of the credit, elf," Gimli said. He raced forward with a battle cry. The remaining creatures were retreating back into the brush, seeking the shadows so they could recuperate.  
  
"Are you two injured?" Aragorn asked. "I am not. I suppose it was the gift of vision again, when Aradia begged me to take her necklace, Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised," he said quietly. He wiped the blood off of the cut on his face.  
  
"Hey, you're bleeding," Gimli said. He walked over and looked at the deep cut.  
  
"I'm fine," Legolas said, and turned. Gimli caught his arm and called to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn walked over and looked at the cut. He was astonished to see that it had stopped bleeding already. Gandalf had warned them that Legolas's natural healing ability wouldn't be as effective at healing wounds given by the dark weapons.  
  
"Tis naught but a scratch." Legolas jerked free. He lifted his other arm and touched the cut softly with his hand. Before Gimli and Aragorn's eyes, the cut healed over.  
  
"See," Legolas said calmly. "All better. Shall we go now?" He picked his bag up and looked at them.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn murmured. He and Gimli were exchanging looks of wonder.  
  
"Good." Legolas walked over to his horse, and mounted in one move.  
  
Gimli grabbed his own bag and climbed up behind Legolas, holding on tightly.  
  
Aragorn climbed on his horse, as well, intending to confront the elf later. Something had definitely changed in Legolas, and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
They began to gallop, riding hard and fast. No words were spoken for a long time.  
  
Legolas's thoughts were his own. He knew, without knowing how he knew, that Aragorn intended to speak with him alone tonight. And to demand answers to questions which Legolas did not have an answer for.  
  
The tension was apparent when they stopped for a short rest. Legolas took to the tallest tree he could find, seeking solitude. He stayed up there the entire break until he saw a figure riding towards them. He quickly leapt from branch to branch, heading down to the others.  
  
"A rider is approaching, Aragorn," Legolas called.  
  
"Well spotted," Aragorn said. He dove behind a tree, while Legolas stayed up in its branches. Gimli hid behind a rock.  
  
The rider reached the camp and paused. He wore white robes.  
  
"Aragorn? Legolas?" Gandalf called. "I know you're here."  
  
"Gandalf!" Legolas said eagerly. He leapt from the tree and landed on the ground. "You're all right."  
  
"Indeed, Legolas. Why wouldn't I be?" Gandalf asked, his eyes twinkling. Aragorn and Gimli emerged from their hiding spots.  
  
"Ah, so they found you, Gimli. I was beginning to worry, for no-one I spoke to had." Gandalf looked at Legolas, who seemed different somehow.  
  
A strange light flashed in Legolas's eyes when they met Gandalf's. "Would you like some food, Gandalf?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, please, Legolas." When Legolas had walked out of earshot, Gandalf turned to Aragorn, a strange expression on his face. "What has happened to him?" he asked as quietly as he could.  
  
"The dark ones nearly ate his soul, Gandalf. Lady Galadrial used the light of Eärendil to save his life. He's changed since then," Aragorn whispered.  
  
Gandalf looked tense. "The shadow creatures have informed their master of what Lady Galadrial did." He looked at Aragorn gravely. "If Legolas falls to the darkness, Lothlorien will perish. Such is the power of Eärendil's light."  
  
Aragorn gasped softly. "But then the dark ones will be after him even more. That's worse news, Gandalf."  
  
"Have you noticed changes? Legolas is stronger, perhaps? Or fleeter? A better fighter, maybe?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "He nearly killed two thirds of the dark elves and their friends, when they attacked us yesterday."  
  
Legolas walked over and handed some Elvish bread to Gandalf, before announcing that he was going to refill the water bags. He walked off again, alone as always.  
  
Aragorn reached out a hand, as if to stop him.  
  
"Let him go, Aragorn," Gimli said quietly.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He looked at Gandalf.  
  
"Legolas doesn't understand the changes within him, Aragorn," Gandalf said, as he bit into the bread. "Aragorn, be there for him as much as you can. He needs you, for he is confused and lost."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. Legolas came walking back with the refilled water bags. He placed them on the ground and looked at Aragorn. The air seemed to sparkle between them as they watched each other.  
  
Fear, confusion, and longing were in Legolas's green eyes, before he turned away.  
  
Aragorn felt pain in his heart as Legolas looked away finally. He didn't know how to help him., and he wished that he did.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Return of the Fellowship, Part 7

Note: None of these characters belong to me, except for the unknown foe, the dark elves, and Aradia. The others all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The Ring of Light is also my creation. Legolas will be OOC for most of the fic now, except for the last two chapters. I'm still taking ideas for the name of the unknown foe. I need the name after the next two chapters, so if you have any good ones, tell me in a review.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 7  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
"You've been avoiding me, Legolas," Aragorn said to the elf quietly. He'd followed Legolas when he went to refill the water bags, after they had stopped for the night. Gandalf had already departed once more.  
  
"And here I thought we were traveling together, Aragorn," Legolas told him calmly. He turned to face Aragorn. The light Aragorn had seen before was no longer shining in Legolas's green eyes.  
  
Aragorn walked towards him. "You are withdrawing yourself even more from my company, Legolas. When we stopped for rest earlier, you climbed a tree. And when Gandalf came, you avoided being near him. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Legolas said.  
  
"Something about you has changed, Legolas. I want to know what it is." Aragorn grasped Legolas's shoulders and looked directly in his eyes. God, the elf was so beautiful, Aragorn thought. He leaned forward, forgetting why he'd come here in the first place.  
  
"I-" Legolas was cut off when Aragorn suddenly kissed him. The kiss was sweet and hard. Legolas had yearned so much for this in the past few days. He responded in kind, while Aragorn's hands came up to cup his face.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, until Legolas pulled back suddenly, with a gasp.  
  
Aragorn didn't know why he'd kissed Legolas like that. This whole thing was driving him crazy. "Legolas, I'm sorry," he said finally. He didn't want to drive him further away.  
  
"Tis all right, Aragorn," Legolas said. "It was just a kiss." And he wanted more than a kiss.  
  
Legolas sounded so nonchalant that Aragorn wanted to shake him. But there was a strange look on the elf's face as he looked at Aragorn. Yearning and longing were in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, the hell with it," Aragorn muttered. He kissed Legolas again, who kissed him back. Their lips chased each other, as Aragorn's hands found their way behind Legolas's neck. He tilted the elf's face towards him as the kisses became deeper and stronger.  
  
"Crazy elf!" Gimli called. He had been looking for the two of them for quite a while. "Aragorn!" He hoped that they had not been beset by the dark ones again. But Aragorn had made it clear to Gimli that he wanted to speak to Legolas alone for a while.  
  
He turned a corner and stopped cold. Aragorn and Legolas were kissing next to the small pond. The water skins lay on the ground, forgotten. Gimli sighed and started to head back the way he'd come. They were obviously going to be busy for a while, so someone had to watch the camp.  
  
Then the attack began. Screeches and hisses could be heard all around them.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn broke apart, gasping slightly.  
  
"It's them, Aragorn," Legolas said. He prepared his bow and arrows.  
  
"How are you so sure of that?" Aragorn asked. He drew his Anduril.  
  
"I just know it." Aragorn looked at the elf, whose face was slightly flushed from the kissing. A bright light gleamed in his emerald eyes.  
  
"If you say so," Aragorn said.  
  
The creatures appeared from the shadows, as always. Gimli ran over and stood next to them, brandishing his axe. Thank goodness he hadn't left it back in the camp.  
  
Legolas began firing arrows. Aragorn and Gimli leaped forward and began slashing their foes.  
  
Legolas was obliged to duck and dodge blows as he shot arrows at the lead dark elves. He didn't realize that they were leading him directly into a trap.  
  
"They seem to be trying to separate us from Legolas," Gimli shouted.  
  
"I know. Fight your way over to him," Aragorn said. "I think he can handle himself fairly well."  
  
Legolas's silver cloak was a blur as he ducked low and fired an arrow. Most of his targets were dead. But there were plenty left.  
  
He couldn't see Aragorn or Gimli anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over him. He whirled and saw a giant shadowy figure approaching him.  
  
Legolas fired arrows at it. Only a few stayed embedded in its skin. And Legolas was running out of arrows. He dropped his bow and drew his short sword.  
  
The creature grabbed him by the waist. Legolas struck it with his short sword. It dropped him in pain and he fled.  
  
The giant dark one followed him, as Legolas ran inside a small chasm. It was too small for the creature to enter, so it began attacking the doorway.  
  
Legolas backed into the small cave he'd entered. He looked around and saw that it was a tomb. An Elven tomb, from the looks of the writing on the wall. He gazed around at all of the treasures.  
  
A solitary silver ring called to him. Legolas walked over to it and picked it up. It was nothing fancy; no gems or anything was on it. Yet, he knew instinctively that this Ring was what had called to him earlier.  
  
Elvish words were written on it. Legolas had to rub it with his cloak so he could read what it said.  
  
'The Ring of Light,' Legolas said softly in Elvish. There was also a small diary. He picked it up and began reading what it said about the Ring of Light.  
  
'One Ring, forged by elves, to counter the darkest night. Forged in the light, power in the soul. Used to unite the Kingdoms whole. Belongs only to the bearer of Eärendil's light,' Legolas murmured, still speaking Elvish.  
  
Then he heard Aragorn and Gimli shouting his name. Legolas slid the Ring onto the index finger of his right hand, and returned to the entrance. It was still being blocked by the creature.  
  
"Aragorn! Gimli!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Over here," Aragorn said. He followed Legolas's voice to where the giant shadow blocked the chasm. Gimli followed directly behind him.  
  
"Are you injured," Aragorn shouted.  
  
"No! The creature has me trapped," Legolas shouted back. The Ring felt warm suddenly. He walked forward slowly and the Ring grew warmer.  
  
Aragorn sliced at the creature with Anduril. It roared in pain and swung at him. Aragorn dodged the blow and looked at Gimli. "This is not good," he said. The creature was attacking them now.  
  
Legolas had a strange feeling. Something compelled him to walk out of the cave while the creature attacked Gimli and Aragorn. The creature whirled and rushed at him once more.  
  
"Legolas, get out of the way!" Gimli yelled.  
  
Legolas didn't hear him. As the creature grabbed him again, and held him over its head, Legolas touched it with his right hand. The Ring flashed.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli had to shield their eyes as a bright light suddenly shone. It faded after a few moments. The creature was gone as well.  
  
Legolas fell. Aragorn ran forward and caught him.  
  
"What did you do?" Aragorn asked in amazement. He looked at the elf.  
  
"It was the Ring," Legolas murmured. He was suddenly exhausted.  
  
"Hey, crazy elf, are you ok?" Gimli asked him as he walked over.  
  
Aragorn was busy looking at the Ring on Legolas's finger. It was silver, with little designs on it.  
  
"Put me down, Aragorn," Legolas said stubbornly. Aragorn did so and Legolas nearly fell. "I'm fine, Gimli," Legolas told him. He frowned. "Why do you call me crazy elf?"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli turned as one to stare at Legolas, who looked back. The elf looked regal and wiser now. A strange aura of light was around him. As they continued to watch, Legolas fainted.  
  
"I knew it," Aragorn muttered. He picked the elf up. Legolas looked normal again.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn silently made their way back to the camp. Gimli kept giving the unconscious Legolas strange looks.  
  
Aragorn gently placed Legolas on his blankets, covered him and looked at Gimli.  
  
They both sat down, thinking quietly. A few hours drifted by in silence.  
  
"I didn't want to believe you, Aragorn," Gimli said. "He has changed."  
  
"I know. I've never seen anything like that," Aragorn said, referring to how the creature had suddenly vanished. "Gandalf and Galadrial were both right. Legolas is changing, and I don't think he realizes it yet."  
  
Gimli nodded. "But we can support him through this." He looked at Aragorn. "You most of all."  
  
"I know. You'd better get some rest now, Gimli. Your watch starts in a while. I will take Legolas's watch tonight," Aragorn told him.  
  
"No, you won't," Legolas's voice said. He looked over at Aragorn. "I will take my watch." Legolas was still tired, but not nearly as much as he had been earlier. He sat up carefully.  
  
"So you're awake, crazy elf?" Gimli asked, testing him slightly.  
  
"Yes, stupid dwarf," Legolas said.  
  
"You won't begrudge me if I sit up with you then, Legolas?" Aragorn asked him quietly. "I am too awake to sleep this night, I fear."  
  
Legolas agreed with a nod. Gimli bid them good night, and went to bed.  
  
As soon as Gimli began snoring, Aragorn beckoned to Legolas for him to sit beside him. Legolas did so, looking slightly puzzled.  
  
"Are you all right, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned softly.  
  
"Yes-" Legolas sighed, and glanced over at Gimli to make sure he was still sleeping. Then he looked back at Aragorn. "I don't know," he admitted. "I feel like something inside of me is growing stronger. And I don't understand what that something is." He sounded frustrated and a little scared.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I've noticed changes in you as well, Legolas." He touched Legolas's shoulder. "But I will support you through this."  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn," Legolas whispered, looking relieved. He leaned slightly against Aragorn. "Will I be like this forever?" he asked.  
  
"Lady Galadrial did not think so. As soon as we defeat the darkness for good, your own soul should return to you. All of the Elven souls that were taken will be freed as well," Aragorn said.  
  
"Eärendil's light is both a blessing and a curse," Legolas said softly. "I am grateful to be alive, but I feel like part of me is missing, Aragorn. I want to find it again."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the forlorn elf. "You will, Legolas. Of that, I have no doubt." He brushed Legolas's blond hair out of his eyes, which were normal.  
  
Legolas gasped softly and turned towards Aragorn. His Elven senses were much more sensitive now.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered. He leaned over and kissed the elf softly. Fire soured through both of them as Legolas returned the kiss hard, moaning softly. Aragorn's hands caressed Legolas's face, as they traveled downwards and unfastened his Elven cloak. Legolas had already removed Aragorn's cloak and whimpered against Aragorn as his hands began removing Legolas's shirt.  
  
Gimli jerked awake and cocked an eye over at Legolas and Aragorn. He cursed softly. This was not the time and place for that and he did not want to be here right now. He closed his eyes again as he heard the rustle of clothing again. The dwarf was really not comfortable with this. He muttered, "Crazy elf."  
  
Legolas froze and looked at Aragorn, who was on top of him. "Aragorn," he whispered between kisses.  
  
"Yes?" Aragorn moaned.  
  
"Gimli is awake." Aragorn froze at that as well, and glanced over at Gimli, who was muttering with his eyes closed.  
  
"You're right, Legolas," Aragorn said quietly. He still had the elf pinned beneath him. He looked into Legolas's eyes. "We should start getting a room," he said, half-joking.  
  
"Yes," Legolas told him, his eyes glinting with amusement. "But I think this will have to wait until later, Aragorn," he whispered softly.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He reluctantly sat up and began to put his shirt on again.  
  
Legolas sat up as well, and re-buckled his belt. He pulled his shirt over his head and refastened his cloak.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas. His skin didn't seem to glow at all; the Ring was the only thing that shone with light, besides the fire.  
  
Gimli breathed a sigh of relief, as he relaxed and managed to go back to sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
The Shadowy Fortress  
  
*********************  
  
"The Elven King destroyed my greatest creation?" the evil being hissed at the shadows. His eyes glowed even redder. "How can this be?"  
  
He has found the Ring, the shadows whispered. And its Light protected him.  
  
"He is stronger than I would have imagined," the evil ruler mused. "We must adjust our plan then. Capture the human and the dwarf. I'm sure the noble Elven King wouldn't hesitate to trade himself for their lives."  
  
Deep inside the dungeon, Frodo and the Hobbits looked at each other.  
  
"There is still hope, then," Sam said. "Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas are still free. Gandalf is, as well."  
  
"What if Legolas does trade himself for us?" Frodo asked. "Lothlorien will fall."  
  
"Aragorn won't let him, Frodo," Merry told him reassuringly.  
  
"Legolas would definitely trade himself to protect us," Pippin said. "That is what I am worried about."  
  
"Please, Frodo," Sam pleaded. "Calm down."  
  
"I can't. If Legolas surrenders himself, he will save us. But Lothlorien and its people will fall. But if he doesn't surrender himself, Aragorn and Gimli will be captured. Legolas would not hesitate to give himself up for Aragorn," Frodo said.  
  
Sam put an arm around his friend. "Light will always prevail, Frodo. Gandalf told us so."  
  
Frodo nodded and looked out of the bars. A single tear ran down his face.  
  
To be continued 


	9. Return of the Fellowship, Part 8

Note: None of these characters belong to me, except Aradia, the shadow creatures, and the still unnamed foe. The rest are all J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Legolas is majorly OOC in this chapter. Elvish words are in ' '. Most of the words that Legolas says to Aragorn in Elvish when Aragorn's asleep were written by Nora Roberts, in her novel 'Spellbound'.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 8  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*******************  
  
Shadowy Fortress  
  
*******************  
  
The dark leader looked at his minions. "The time is right to remove Lothlorien and its people. Their only hopes lies with the Elven King, and he will soon be mine." His red eyes shone with sheer coldness as they narrowed. "Bring him to me! Take the rest of his friends prisoner if need be to force him to surrender, but that Legolas must come to me unharmed."  
  
The shadows writhed and hissed softly.  
  
"What of the prisoner we obtained, Gandalf the White? Shall we kill him?"  
  
"I do not care for the lives of the others in the Fellowship- I want that elf! Release them if he surrenders. To make certain of it, take my pet with you. Legolas will be mine."  
  
Sam heard what the dark lord said and shivered. "I wonder what his pet is," he whispered to Merry.  
  
"Whatever it is, it must be pretty fierce," Merry whispered back.  
  
Pippin piped up. "Especially if he thinks that it can defeat Legolas and the others."  
  
"They're doomed," Frodo said despairingly.  
  
******************  
  
Misty Forest  
  
******************  
  
Legolas Greenleaf looked at his sleeping friends as he stood there. Aragorn had drifted off to sleep, finally. It gave Legolas more time to think on their relationship.  
  
Aragorn still needed a little more time to mourn Arwen, and Legolas knew he was not certain of where their rapport would go, especially during this dark times.  
  
Legolas had been having troubling dreams lately. Always the same, too. He knew in his heart that the dream was a warning.  
  
'I cannot run away, even with the warning. The battle between light and dark must be fought,' he murmured softly in Elvish. 'And I was chosen to fight. But I do not know if I want this responsibility any more.'  
  
Aragorn was listening, unknown to Legolas. His dark, grey eyes watched Legolas. The mysterious aura was shining in him again.  
  
'I know it's coming for me. I've felt it all day, as the shadows grow longer. I will not fall easily,' Legolas whispered, still speaking in Elvish. "Though I am afraid, I must go.' Legolas walked away silently, as only an elf could.  
  
Aragorn's hand reached out and caught his arm. "Where do you think you're going, Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake," Legolas said quietly. "And the answer is, wherever I want."  
  
Aragorn stood up and looked at the elf. Once more, the elf looked ethereal to him. The Ring shone on his finger. "Legolas, I will not let you face the dark forces alone."  
  
"You cannot stop me, Aragorn. It is my fate," Legolas said. "My fate to break the darkness and release the light." Moonlight shone on him, and he seemed to draw strength from it.  
  
Aragorn stared at the one he loved. "Legolas?" he asked, more than a little confused. "My friend, are you lost again?"  
  
Legolas tried to continue walking. Aragorn refused to let him go.  
  
"It's calling to me, Aragorn. I have to go," Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Snap out of it, Legolas," Aragorn said. Then he looked at the ground beneath Legolas's feet. It was turning, changing into something that Aragorn didn't recognize. But a warning rushed through him.  
  
Aragorn tackled the elf hard. Legolas hit the ground, and had dropped an arrow. They turned to look at the arrow, which faded from sight. They jumped to their feet and looked at each other.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted. "A strange attack is upon us!"  
  
Gimli didn't answer. Aragorn looked over at where the dwarf had been, and saw only a black circle.  
  
"It has taken him," Legolas said. He held up the hand with the Ring on it, which was glowing brightly.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the waist and jumped again, as another dark circle appeared beneath him.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked, as he dodged a few more circles.  
  
"A teleportation spell, a whirlpool to evil," Legolas whispered. "It is warping the forest."  
  
Indeed, the trees were stooping. The grass and flowers now looked dead. Aragorn looked horrified.  
  
"What can we do to stop this?" he asked.  
  
"Take me to one of the-" Shadowy creatures jumped upon Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn drew Anduril and started attacking them immediately.  
  
Legolas grabbed for his short sword, but it was thrown away by a dark elf. They touched his bare skin, trying only to weaken him.  
  
Legolas's anguished cry drew Aragorn's attention. But before he could get over to his friend, a bright, piercing light surrounded Legolas.  
  
All of the dark elves and shadows backed off, as Legolas stood.  
  
"Leave now, creatures of darkness!" he shouted. "For in my hands the power of light grows!" A ball of light was between Legolas's hands. Gusts of winds plucked at his blond hair.  
  
We will return, the shadows hissed in anger. They retreated quietly.  
  
Aragorn struggled to reach Legolas, for the wind pushed him backwards. He managed to reach the elf and grabbed onto his shoulders. Aragorn looked into Legolas's eyes and swore softly.  
  
Light burned in them, offsetting the emerald color.  
  
"Legolas!" he shouted.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, and his eyes returned to normal. The light faded from around him.  
  
"Help me," he whispered, as he fainted. Aragorn caught him and held him close.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
Legolas groaned and opened his eyes. "Look out," he said. "Behind you!"  
  
Aragorn dodged, holding Legolas.  
  
A dark bird swooped down upon them, snatching at Legolas.  
  
A single dark elf stepped forward from the shadows. 'Surrender, King of Mirkwood. Surrender and your friends will be released.' The dark elf spoke in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. "It's a trap," he said aloud.  
  
'What proof do I have that you would keep your word after I surrendered?' Legolas countered.  
  
'Our Dark Master himself guarantees it. He only wants one thing now. You. The rest are inconsequential to him,' the dark elf told them.  
  
'I need time to think,' Legolas said. 'Call off the attacks and give me two days to decide.'  
  
'The Master will not be happy with that,' the evil elf hissed.  
  
'If he grows angry, ask him how long he takes to decide which town he attacks next,' Aragorn shot back. He stepped in front of Legolas protectively.  
  
'It shall be done.' The cruel dark bird flew off, and the shadow creatures retreated.  
  
Legolas leaned against Aragorn's back, breathing hard.  
  
Aragorn turned to face him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I am myself again, Aragorn." Legolas's eyes were troubled.  
  
"Why did you say that to them, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, horror in his eyes. "You sounded as if you meant to give yourself up."  
  
"Aragorn, if I had outright refused, they would have taken me by force. As it is, I have bought us some time to come up with a plan." Legolas's green eyes met Aragorn's grey ones.  
  
"You already have a plan, don't you?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
"Yes, though I fear you may not like it." Legolas looked at Aragorn. "I will surrender in two days. The others will be freed- should this dark lord keep his word. Follow where they take me," Legolas said earnestly. "The rest of you can free me."  
  
"I don't like that plan," Aragorn admitted. He ran his hand over Legolas's face. "But I know you'd do it anyway, Legolas."  
  
"You know me too well then, old friend." Legolas claimed Aragorn's mouth and sparks flew.  
  
Aragorn kissed him back hard, as their hands began running over the other's clothing. Shirts and cloaks were quickly tossed aside.  
  
"Are you sure, Legolas?" Aragorn whispered against his warm lips.  
  
"No regrets, Aragorn," Legolas said softly, sincerity shining in his eyes.  
  
Legolas was lowered to the ground by Aragorn, who rolled on top of him, running his hands down the elf's smooth, young body. He moaned softly as his hands began unbuckling Aragorn's belt.  
  
Everything else was forgotten for a while. They shared the joy of being together for a day and a half, until night fell on the second day. Legolas eagerly took Aragorn in his arms once more.  
  
Hours later, Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the man sleeping next to him. Aragorn was truly asleep, this time. A warm and heady glow surrounded Legolas as he brushed the bangs off of Aragorn's face.  
  
Legolas knew that the dark lord sought to possess him, body and soul. Aragorn didn't yet realize it, which is what he had wished. That was why Legolas had gone off alone for a few hours. If Aragorn and the others did not come for him in time, Legolas would be gone.  
  
He whispered softly to his lover in Elvish, saying a spell, as he first touched the necklace around Aragorn's neck.  
  
'This spell of protection I give unto you.  
  
As long as it lasts, it will see you through.'  
  
The necklace flashed brightly. A few tears dripped down Legolas's face, as he prepared his second spell. He touched Aragorn's forehead softly.  
  
'You will be safe, you will be free.  
  
There is nothing, my love, that you cannot ask of me.  
  
Should I fall within the towers of the night  
  
I ask this boon from the power of light.  
  
Live, and be well, and remember me not.  
  
What cannot be held is best forgot.  
  
What I choose to do I do free.  
  
As I will, so mote it be.'  
  
Aragorn stirred in his sleep, as light flashed in Legolas's hand.  
  
"Legolas?" he murmured.  
  
The light faded from around Legolas as Aragorn opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm here, Aragorn," Legolas reassured him. Dawn had come over the land, and he saw the bird coming in for a landing.  
  
"It's time, isn't it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas whispered.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas put their clothes on before the bird landed. The dark elves and the shadow creatures approached, as well.  
  
They stood together, and looked at the dark elves.  
  
'What is your answer?' the dark elves hissed.  
  
'I will trade myself for the others- but I want them to be brought here. Aragorn can lead them home, for they will never make it on their own," Legolas said quietly.  
  
'The Master thought you'd feel that way.' The dark elf that had spoken to Legolas two days ago gestured.  
  
Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and an unconscious Gandalf were brought forward. All except Gandalf had bindings on their arms and legs. Gags were on them as well.  
  
Frodo mumbled and shook his head, trying to tell Legolas not to.  
  
'Release them,' the dark elf said. The hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf were shoved forward. Aragorn helped them sit down and began to remove their bindings.  
  
Legolas stepped forward, his eyes flashing with light. 'I am ready.' He looked at his friends and loved one as his hands were bound behind his back by the dark elves, who gestured to the bird. Horror shone in all of their eyes.  
  
The giant bird stepped forward and grasped Legolas's upper arms in its talons.  
  
The bird took off. Legolas looked back as long as he could, before he closed his eyes.  
  
The shadowy creatures whispered among each other, as they all drifted away slowly.  
  
The one who had spoken to Legolas looked at Aragorn. 'He truly is a King among elves. Not many would have sacrificed themselves like that.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'That is why I love him so,' he said quietly.  
  
The dark elf looked at him, with a little pity in his eyes, before following the other shadow creatures, as they returned to their home.  
  
To be continued 


	10. Return of the Fellowship, Part 9

Note: Thanks for the nice reviews so far. I have decided to use the name the Zoid gave me for the unknown foe. Only Aradia, the shadow creatures, Shadow Mountain, and Angadae belong to me. The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. Elvish speech is still in ' ', and Legolas is still majorly OOC. (out of character). Shadow Mountain is not really a mountain; just a group of black towers that happen to resemble a mountain. Legolas's white outfit looks just like the one Zelgadis wears in The Slayers, just to give you a hint.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 9  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn looked up at the bird as it carried Legolas away, pain flashing in his eyes. Don't worry, Legolas. We will save, he vowed silently.  
  
Aragorn then turned his attention to freeing the his friends from their bonds. He drew Anduril and sliced through the ropes on each of them. They removed their gags and looked at him incredulously.  
  
"How could you let him surrender for us!" Frodo half yelled, in tears. "Legolas will be killed or worse!"  
  
Gimli glared at Aragorn. "I thought you loved him, Aragorn."  
  
Merry and Pippin looked distraught and were hugging each other, weeping.  
  
"Poor Legolas," Sam said. Tears were running down his face.  
  
Gandalf saw the pain on Aragorn's face. "Quiet, all of you," Gandalf said loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him. The wizard looked back. "It could not have been easy for Aragorn to watch Legolas hand himself over, but I am certain that they have a plan." He looked at Aragorn. "Correct?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Legolas knew that if he refused to hand himself over, they would eventually take him by force. And he wanted all of you to be safe."  
  
The others looked shame-faced.  
  
"And Gimli, I do love him. But even I could not dissuade him from this choice." Aragorn spoke quietly.  
  
Gimli nodded slowly. "So what's the plan?" the dwarf asked. "We can't leave crazy elf in that evil tower."  
  
"Legolas told me that the rest of us could attempt a rescue, while he keeps the evil lord otherwise occupied. And he didn't have much choice, Frodo. He'll die in less than a month if the evil darkness is not vanquished," Aragorn said, looking at Frodo, who was glaring at him.  
  
"Then onward march!" Gimli said loudly.  
  
He started marching. Aragorn and Gandalf followed him.  
  
The hobbits exchanged nervous looks. They really did not want to go back to the tower, but they refused to leave their gentle and loving friend in their place.  
  
They ran after the others, who had marched on without them.  
  
"Wait up!" Frodo cried.  
  
"We're coming too!" Sam shouted.  
  
The others stopped walking and looked at the hobbits.  
  
They were as loyal as they had always been, Aragorn mused. He'd known that the hobbits did not want to return to where they had been held prisoner for weeks. But they were coming anyway to save Legolas.  
  
The hobbits caught up, and the march began again.  
  
******************  
  
Shadow Mountain  
  
******************  
  
Legolas was practically limp in the bird's talons when they finally reached their destination. The talons had hurt and scratched him, so blood flowed from wounds on his skin. He paid them no mind, however, for he knew he could heal them eventually. His clothes were torn from the bird's claws as well. He'd lost his boots on the way here.  
  
As he was placed on the ground, Legolas fell to his knees. His legs were shaky after such a long trip through the air. A brief flash of light surrounded him and he stood, albeit more strongly this time.  
  
Two dark elves came forward and grasped his bound wrists. They marched him inside and up to their dark lord's throne room. As they walked up miles of step, Legolas gazed around, taking in as much as he could possibly see. Most things in this tower were black. It made him shudder.  
  
They knocked on a door with an intricate design on the outside of it. Another two dark elves were guarding it.  
  
"Enter," a voice hissed softly.  
  
The guards opened the door, and the dark elves shoved Legolas inside, who didn't say a word as they dragged him roughly up within sight of the shadowy figure sitting out of sight on the throne.  
  
Legolas was shoved down to his knees.  
  
Red eyes peered down at him, scanning him. "Yes, this is the one I sought." His eyes saw directly into Legolas's soul and saw the brilliant light.  
  
Light flickered in Legolas's emerald eyes. "If I may ask, sir, why did you have me brought here?" He spoke respectfully, yet authoritively.  
  
"The power of light, naturally." At Legolas's impassive face, the dark lord continued. "You have Lothlorien's light within you. It suits you well, Legolas. Do you think the darkness suits me?"  
  
The unknown foe strode forward and stood before Legolas. His hair was long and black, coming down almost to his feet. His skin was pale, practically white. He wore black clothes; a black cape, shirt, leggings, and boots. His eyes were a burning red.  
  
Legolas hid his gasp. The dark lord was not unpleasant to look at; but it was his soul that disturbed the elf so. Black lightening flickered around it.  
  
"Since I know your name, Legolas, I may as well tell you mine. It is Angadae, and I bid you welcome to Shadow Mountain" the evil one said. He walked further even more and touched Legolas's face gently.  
  
Legolas was repulsed, but knew better than to say anything. "Your name suits you well, Iron Shadow," he said neutrally.  
  
Angadae was busy fondling Legolas's golden hair. "Indeed. Yours suits you as well, Legolas Greenleaf." He gazed at Legolas again, and finally noticed the blood on Legolas's clothes, and their condition besides.  
  
He frowned at the dark elves. "I told you I wanted him unharmed," he said in a dangerous voice.  
  
'Twas the bird and not us, Master,' the dark elves said, cringing.  
  
Angadae sighed. "Take Legolas to his chambers and have a bath prepared for him. Set out the clothes I ordered. And stay out of my sight for the rest of the day, after fetching the Healer."  
  
"No offense, Angadae," Legolas said quietly. "I am quite able to heal myself, once I remove the elements from my skin."  
  
Angadae's red eyes pulsed as he met Legolas's green eyes, which flashed with an inner light that Angadae did not want to confront right now.  
  
The bearer of light was beautiful, in his opinion. Body and soul. It would take time to bring him over to his side.  
  
"Very well, Legolas," Angadae said. He looked at the dark elves. "Be off with you now, and I want no more bruises on him. And remove the bindings. He cannot hide from me in my own fortress. There are numerous guards posted on all of the exits."  
  
'Yes, Master,' they hissed. This time, they gently led Legolas away. The door was closed behind them.  
  
Angadae returned to his throne and sat upon it. He wanted this bearer of light for himself and his pleasure. The last one had not been so appealing to him. He contemplated on his next move.  
  
Legolas kept his composure on the outside. Inside, he was shivering. It was as he had believed. Angadae wanted all of him. Legolas was relieved that he had made preparations in case of such an event. He hoped that it did not come to that.  
  
Then Legolas's thoughts drifted to Aragorn. He missed his new-found lover terribly, so much that it hurt. But he also knew that Aragorn was safer where he was. And Aragorn would do his best to free him from Angadae. But the only to be free was to defeat the dark one.  
  
'In you go,' the dark elves said. They pushed Legolas inside of a room and locked the door behind him. Then they walked away, confident the locks would hold.  
  
Legolas wasn't too worried about the locks; he could use magic on them if need be. He decided to clean up and change clothes, for he did not wish to confront Angadae while he was not up to full strength. But the confrontation would come very soon. He could only hope that Aragorn and the others would be here in time.  
  
Legolas crossed the room and looked around. There were two rooms attached to this one; a bedroom, and a bathing room. Legolas walked into the bathing room.  
  
The bath had been readied. Legolas slowly removed his clothes and stepped into the warm water. It felt wonderful to his sore muscles. He soaked for an hour, before beginning to clean himself all over with freshly made soap.  
  
When he was done scrubbing all over, he turned his attention to his long hair. Small leaves and twigs were in it. First, Legolas gently removed the braids that were woven in it. Then he ducked his head under the water and came up. Legolas took some of the liquid soap and rubbed it in his hair. He rubbed it long and hair, getting rid of the dirt from his travels with Aragorn and Gimli. He rinsed it and washed his face.  
  
When Legolas was as clean as he could possibly get, he stood and climbed out of the bath. A bathing robe had been placed on a chair next to him. Legolas put it on, and walked into the bedroom slowly. A set of white clothes, opposite of what Angadae wore, sat on the bed. A brush and comb had been placed on a table.  
  
Legolas picked up the brush and comb and sat next to the white clothes. He took a chance and whispered a spell in Elvish.  
  
'Power of vision, power of light.  
  
Release the spell, the force ignite!'  
  
A small bubble appeared before Legolas. He looked in it and saw his friends and Aragorn. They were now within visual range of the towers.  
  
He got a close-up of Aragorn's face, as he began to brush his long, golden hair.  
  
'I miss you, Aragorn. Be well and be safe, my love,' Legolas whispered in Elvish. A few tears shone in his eyes. Inside the bubble, Aragorn looked up, as if he'd heard him.  
  
Legolas's sharp ears heard someone approaching. He revoked the small scrying spell and continued to brush his hair. When he finished, Legolas re- braided it. He then stood and removed the dressing robe, and began to dress.  
  
Legolas carefully put on the white leggings, careful not to snag them. The white tunic followed that, and then the white cloak. He slid the white boots on, and looked into the mirror. The white clothes suited him, for some reason.  
  
A dark elf entered the room. 'Dinner is ready,' it hissed.  
  
Legolas nodded, followed the creature down the stairs, and to the Feast Hall.  
  
Angadae sat there at the head of the table. He gestured for Legolas to sit on his right. Legolas did so, as Angadae stared at him in wonder as the food was served.  
  
He thought the elf could not get any more attractive to him, but Legolas was more so, now. It was the nature of things, Angadae knew. The darkness was always attracted to those of light. He wished to keep Legolas with him always.  
  
Angadae reluctantly turned his attention to the food.  
  
They began to eat quietly.  
  
Angadae looked at Legolas, his eyes pulsing again. "I would not suggest you use a spell in my Mountain again, Legolas."  
  
"I am sorry," the elf offered, sounding ethereal. "I wished to see how my friends were faring, as Aragorn leads them home." Legolas kept his right hand out of Angadae's sight. He had no doubt that he would recognize the Ring for what it was.  
  
"I see," Angadae said. "The outfit I chose for you suits you well, Legolas," he murmured.  
  
"Yes, it does fit nicely," Legolas said, after thinking about it. He wasn't too worried about his friends.  
  
Angadae had caught the underlying emotion when Legolas had said Aragorn's name. But he knew  
  
something that Legolas did not. The orcs were already on their way to meet his friends.  
  
*******************************  
  
Near the Base of Shadow Mountain  
  
********************************  
  
Aragorn and the others had been marching for hours.  
  
They'd eaten on the road, which had upset Merry and Pippin, but they understood. They could now see the Tower for which they headed.  
  
Gandalf walked next to Aragorn. He'd told them all he could about the unknown foe, which wasn't much.  
  
Then Aragorn heard a soft Elvish whisper.  
  
'I miss you, Aragorn. Be well and be safe, my love.' It was Legolas's voice.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked, looking around. No answer came.  
  
Gandalf looked around as well. "A scrying spell," he murmured and looked at Aragorn. "Legolas must have learned to use light spells, with the Ring of Light."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly.  
  
"We've got company," Gimli said. "Orcs, from the sound of it."  
  
Aragorn drew Anduril, and the hobbits drew their short swords.  
  
"Definitely orcs," Frodo said. Sting was glowing blue.  
  
Gimli brandished his axe, as Gandalf prepared to fight as well.  
  
The orcs leapt out from behind the trees and ran forward, growling and screeching.  
  
The friends leapt into battle. Sam and Frodo teamed up, as did Merry and Pippin.  
  
Aragorn slew several foes, then raced over to help Frodo, where he was pinned down by the creature.  
  
"Aragorn, look out!" Gandalf cried as he struck on orc with his staff.  
  
Aragorn spun around instantly, but it was too late. The evil orcs had shot arrows at him. Too many for him to possibly dodge, he realized.  
  
To be continued 


	11. Return of the Fellowship, Part 10

Note: Anything or anyone you don't recognize from the book or movie is mine unless stated otherwise! Elvish speech is in ' '. Legolas will be out of character most of this chapter. The dream Aragorn has about the memory spell Legolas put on him is also from Nora Roberts' 'Spellbound'.  
  
Return of the Fellowship,  
  
Part 10  
  
*******************************  
  
Near the Base of Shadow Mountain  
  
*******************************  
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted as the arrows flew directly at the human.  
  
Aragorn couldn't possibly get out of the way in time, yet he tried and flung his hands over his face.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes. The arrows were laying on the ground in front of him. As he watched, another arrow shot at him. It hit something invisible, and fell to the ground.  
  
"What magic is this?" Frodo asked in awe.  
  
Aragorn didn't understand it, but he quickly began slashing at the orcs again. No arrows hit him, no matter how many were aimed at him.  
  
Most of the orcs had been defeated. A few slashed at Aragorn, yet their blows did not land.  
  
The same could not be said for the hobbits. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo had small cuts and slices on them.  
  
Gandalf finished the orc he was fighting with and ran to aid the hobbits.  
  
Gimli swung his axe and an orc fell.  
  
The battle was pretty much over. The orcs had retreated.  
  
"Is anyone wounded?" Gandalf asked. He made his way over to Aragorn and looked him over. "No wounds?" The wizard frowned, for he sensed a spell around Aragorn. "Hmm." He began analyzing the spell around the king.  
  
Frodo and Sam walked over.  
  
"Are you all right?" Frodo asked Aragorn.  
  
"Fine, Frodo." Aragorn smiled down at the little hobbit. "I didn't even get scratched."  
  
"Good for you, Aragorn," Gimli said loudly, as he ventured over with Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Aragorn, do you realize there is a spell upon you?" Gandalf asked him quietly. He took the necklace in his hands. "An old spell that still holds true."  
  
"A spell?" Aragorn asked. He looked surprised. "Who would put a spell on me? Is it dangerous?"  
  
"Nay, Aragorn, it will not harm you. Tis a spell of protection and nothing more," Gandalf mused. "Legolas must have worried that the dark lord would not keep his word."  
  
Aragorn thought back. He heard a faint Elvish whisper in his mind, though he could not understand it clearly. "I don't remember a spell being put on me," he finally said. "Legolas must have done it while I was sleeping."  
  
"Indeed," Gandalf said. "But do not think yourself invincible, Aragorn. The ancient spell will only protect you from weapons, and not natural events, such as floods."  
  
"Cool!" Merry exclaimed. "You won't get hurt at all!"  
  
"We'd better continue our journey," Frodo said quietly. "For if the dark lord finds out that Legolas has put a spell of protection on you, it will not please him."  
  
Aragorn nodded. All of them sheathed their weapons, except for Gimli, who carried his axe. Aragorn also had Legolas's weapons, for he had not been allowed to bring them.  
  
"We will reach the dark towers in a little over five hours," Aragorn said.  
  
The Company set out again, more determined than ever to rescue Legolas. And none were more determined that Aragorn.  
  
*****************  
  
Shadow Mountain  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas sat by a window, looking out of the gloom and shadows. He was reflecting on his thoughts, and his plans. He knew that eventually he would battle with Angadae. The thought did not trouble him so much, as the fact that he would be putting the others in the Fellowship in danger. He knew they were coming for him and would attempt to rescue him. Maybe they would get here in time, Legolas hoped. He still wore the beautiful white outfit he'd been given.  
  
Angadae came up behind the elf, who did not acknowledge his presence at first. Legolas was disturbed by some thought, Angadae could see that much. As if to confirm it, the beautiful elf sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"What would make you happier, Legolas?" Angadae asked him.  
  
"Knowing my friends were safe from harm," Legolas said. He opened his eyes and looked at Angadae. "Knowing that Middle-Earth was safe as well, and no more innocent lives would be lost."  
  
"You ask not for your freedom?" Angadae asked, slightly surprised. Legolas had far more depth than he realized. The delicate elf was complex, and only he truly knew his own thoughts.  
  
"You would not give it to me if I asked for," Legolas said quietly. "And I worry more for my friends than myself. If I could keep them from harm by remaining here, then I would stay here always. Even if my heart bid me to go."  
  
"I see," Angadae said. Legolas was certainly good at perception. "Legolas, you know you will remain here the rest of your life," Angadae reminded him. "You will never leave while you live."  
  
"I know," Legolas said, as he turned towards Angadae. "I know it too well." A brilliant light flashed through his eyes, causing Angadae to flinch slightly. A slight glow was around the elf. "I know what you desire, and I cannot give it to you."  
  
Angadae smirked. "You will, eventually, Legolas."  
  
"No, I won't." A quiet strength was in Legolas's words, though he chose them well. "It matters not what happens to me. The fate of Lothlorien and my friends are far more important."  
  
Angadae raised an eyebrow slightly. "So you do have the gift of foresight, Legolas. Surely you know that I shall win you, one way or the other."  
  
"You cannot. Aragorn and I are bound by love, which is stronger than darkness. It cannot be broken," Legolas said. "I shall never be yours, willingly or not, Angadae. No matter what the cost." He stood and looked at the dark lord. A gentle light glowed in his face.  
  
Angadae felt fear, which he disliked. "You wouldn't, Legolas."  
  
"Not now, I won't. Hope yet remains, though it is hard to grasp." Legolas began to walk past him.  
  
Angadae gripped his arm. "You have the run of this castle, Legolas. But I make a much better friend than enemy. I can kill you. Remember that," he hissed, showing anger for the first time.  
  
"We'll see," Legolas said serenely. Angadae let go of his arm, and Legolas walked away, unperturbed.  
  
Angadae looked after him with longing and anger. He wanted the elf to turn to him, but he was tired of waiting. Tomorrow, he would make his move. One way, or the other, Legolas would be his. Darkness had fallen over the land, for it was nighttime. For now, he had to gain his strength. Legolas would be a powerful foe, Angadae knew.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Base of Shadow Mountain  
  
************************  
  
When they reached the tower's base, they called a break for the night. At dawn, they would force their way in and free Legolas.  
  
Aragorn and the others waited as Sam cooked dinner for them. Gandalf was using his magic to keep the Company from being spotted, as well as the small fire.  
  
Aragorn had withdrawn into himself, for worry over Legolas held him fast. He ate mindlessly, not really paying attention. His every thought was on Legolas. Was the gentle elf all right, or had this dark lord killed him already? He hurt at the thought. Aragorn needed Legolas to hold on to himself. Without Legolas, Aragorn would be lost.  
  
Aradia depended on them as well. Aragorn and Legolas were the two most people in the world to her. If either died, she would be shattered. Aragorn did not want that to happen.  
  
Frodo watched Aragorn sadly. He could see the worry and love in Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn would not survive losing Legolas. Sweet Arwen was beyond help, but Legolas was not. Frodo would do everything he could to make sure they found their way back to each other.  
  
Sam had noticed how quiet Aragorn had been, as well. He thought of nothing but Legolas. His heart went out to Aragorn, but he was also terrified of entering the towers again. Sam would do so, however, because Legolas was a friend.  
  
Merry and Pippin ate, not laughing and being as foolish as they usually were. Their eyes were upon Aragorn the entire meal. The human merely picked at his food, as his thoughts were on something else. Or someone else, Merry knew. Legolas. The fleet, gentle elf who had given himself up to try to keep them safe. He and Pippin exchanged looks and shook their heads. They weren't sure how to act around Aragorn now.  
  
Gimli said nothing, tearing into his food hungrily. But in his heart, he was worried about Legolas as well and hoped the Elven King was up to whatever was happening to him inside of the towers. The towers sent chills down Gimli's spine. That was no place for a merry elf to be kept. No forests were visible for miles. Legolas would not be happy in there, Gimli knew. He would make certain the crazy elf got free again. Maybe then Aragorn would relax a little.  
  
Gandalf had threatened Aragorn with a sleep spell, if he did not get some rest this night.  
  
All of the Company lay down on blankets, except for Gandalf, who was taking the watch until dawn. It was almost midnight, so there were six hours to go.  
  
It took half of that time for Aragorn to get sleepy, and another hour before he finally fell asleep. But the dream was a strange one.  
  
Aragorn dreamed of Legolas and himself.  
  
**************  
  
The Dream  
  
**************  
  
Legolas whispered softly to his lover in Elvish, saying a spell, as he first touched the necklace around Aragorn's neck.  
  
'This spell of protection I give unto you.  
  
As long as it lasts, it will see you through.'  
  
The necklace flashed brightly. A few tears dripped down Legolas's face, as he prepared his second spell. He touched Aragorn's forehead softly.  
  
'You will be safe, you will be free.  
  
There is nothing, my love, that you cannot ask of me.  
  
Should I fall within the towers of the night  
  
I ask this boon from the power of light.  
  
Live, and be well, and remember me not.  
  
What cannot be held is best forgot.  
  
What I choose to do I do free.  
  
As I will, so mote it be.'  
  
Aragorn stirred in his sleep, as light flashed in Legolas's hand.  
  
"Legolas?" he murmured.  
  
The light faded from around Legolas as Aragorn opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm here, Aragorn," Legolas reassured him.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Aragorn jolted awake. He was horrified as he realized what Legolas had planned.  
  
"God, Legolas, you can't!" he whispered. "Wake up," Aragorn said loudly.  
  
The others stirred and looked at Aragorn sleepily. Gandalf turned to look at him.  
  
"We have to go now! Legolas needs us! Without us there, he'll die this day!" Aragorn told them in shock.  
  
Indeed, dawn had broken over the land.  
  
The hobbits didn't understand what Aragorn meant, but he sounded serious. They stood and walked over to him.  
  
"We're with you, Aragorn," Frodo told him.  
  
"As are we," Gimli and Gandalf said.  
  
Aragorn nodded gratefully. Together, they raced towards one of the tower entrances.  
  
*****************  
  
Shadow Mountain  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas was summoned to Angadae's throne room. He went there at once, his cape floating out behind him.  
  
Angadae stood before him. "Give me your loyalty and power, Legolas," the dark lord said in a sinister voice. "Join me."  
  
"I cannot, Angadae. My duty is to my friends and the people I must protect," Legolas said gently. A white light glowed around him.  
  
A dark gloom appeared around Angadae. "So it is to be a battle then, Legolas. I will defeat you, and you will belong to me, body and soul," he vowed as he sent dark lightening directly at Legolas.  
  
Legolas brought his hands together. The Ring shone, powerful and strong. A bolt of white light flew out from Legolas's conjoined hands and struck the dark energy.  
  
The battle of light and dark had begun.  
  
To be continued 


	12. Return of the Fellowship, Part 11

Note: All the places and characters that are unfamiliar are mine! This chapter is Rated R for violence and a near suicide! Please give me more reviews! BTW, do any of you reviewers like song fics about A/L?  
  
Return of the Fellowship  
  
Part 11  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Shadow Mountain Entrance  
  
************************  
  
Aragorn and the rest of Company of Seven managed to fight their way inside. They ran through the hallways, battling foes.  
  
Aragorn slashed downwards with Anduril, as he tried to figure out where Legolas could be.  
  
"Where is he?" Aragorn demanded of a dark elf, whom he had pinned against the wall.  
  
'The elf of light?' the dark one asked.  
  
"Yes! Where is Legolas?" Aragorn looked down at the trembling creature.  
  
'He fights the Master,' the creature hissed. 'He cannot win!'  
  
"Where?" Aragorn snapped.  
  
'Upstairs, in the throne room,' the dark elf whispered.  
  
Aragorn raced up the stairs, with the hobbits right behind him. God, Legolas, wait for me, Aragorn pleaded silently.  
  
*****************  
  
Throne Room  
  
*****************  
  
Energy shot out from both Legolas and Angadae. The blasts were neutralized by the other.  
  
Legolas focused his energy and created a protective circle around himself. He then gathered the power of light in his hands and flung it at Angadae.  
  
It hurt him. Blood flowed from a cut on Angadae's face. He counter-attacked with another lightening attack, which did not penetrate the circle.  
  
Angadae strode forward and pressed his hands against the magic circle, using the dark power within himself to break it.  
  
Legolas was using all of his power just to keep the circle up. If it fell, he was doomed.  
  
Aragorn burst into the room suddenly. He saw the circle was shattering and Legolas fell to his knees, panting hard.  
  
Angadae grabbed Legolas hard and tilted his head back.  
  
"A kiss to seal your fate," he hissed.  
  
Aragorn was glad that he'd brought Legolas's bow and arrows with him in that instance. He notched an arrow and released it.  
  
Angadae dropped Legolas, shrieking in pain. He turned and flung black lightning at Aragorn.  
  
Most of it was deflected by the protective spell.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted as Aragorn was thrown back. He ran forward and left the circle.  
  
Black lightning was flung at him and Legolas fell to the ground. Blood flowed from a cut on his face.  
  
The hobbits were kneeling next to Aragorn.  
  
Gimli and Gandalf ran into the room as well, and helped Aragorn stand.  
  
"Everyone stay back," Gandalf shouted. "We have to let Legolas handle this!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Aragorn yelled in shock.  
  
"The only thing that can defeat this evil is a stronger source of light! Legolas is the only one who could possibly stop this!" Gandalf told Aragorn.  
  
"I don't like having to watch this," Gimli said.  
  
"Me, neither," Frodo said. They watched Angadae and Legolas throw bolts of power at each other again.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered.  
  
The entire Company was struck with a dark spell. Frodo and the hobbits cried out in pain.  
  
Legolas focused and shot another beam of light directly at Angadae to get his attention. "Over here!" he called out. "You are fighting me, not them."  
  
Angadae turned back to Legolas. "Do you wish to be defeated so soon, Legolas? I will have all of you when this battle is done!"  
  
Legolas took out the small pouch he'd made when he was alone. He opened it and was prepared to take the poison.  
  
Aragorn ran forward and flung it away from the elf. "God, Legolas, why didn't you trust me to save you?"  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn. "I could not bear what he has in mind for me, Aragorn. If I die, Lothlorien will be safe. I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me."  
  
"Damn it, Legolas. Do you think I'd let you kill yourself?" Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and looked into the elf's emerald eyes. "I love you too much for that."  
  
Legolas looked stunned, and then smiled a wondrous smile. "Thank you, Aragorn. I love you too," he whispered.  
  
A dark spell struck both of them and sent them flying. Legolas stood and moved in front of Aragorn protectively.  
  
"Join me, Legolas, and this will all cease," Angadae said.  
  
"Never," Legolas said. "You defy the power which has been bestowed upon me by Lady Galadrial. Cease your evil ways, Angadae."  
  
In response, a fire spell was thrown at Legolas. He brought his hands together and swept downwards. A shield formed and the fire was blocked.  
  
"Don't," Aragorn said weakly. He tried to stand, to move in front of Legolas. It hurt badly, so he fell back down.  
  
Gandalf cast a healing spell on Aragorn.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you, Aragorn." The light surrounding Legolas grew even brighter, if it was possible.  
  
Angadae flinched from its brightness and flung another spell.  
  
Legolas just looked at the spell and it dissolved.  
  
"You can't defeat me, Legolas! Spare yourself pain by surrendering," Angadae yelled.  
  
Legolas looked at him, with pity and compassion in his gaze. "You are evil, Angadae. But you can be good again if you let go of the darkness. Light will always prevail."  
  
"Never!" Angadae cast another spell, that made the entire tower shake.  
  
"You cannot defeat me," Legolas. "Mine is the power of goodness." He managed to keep his balance, though his friends did not.  
  
"Don't be foolish! I don't want to have to kill you, Legolas."  
  
"You wouldn't dare to use that spell, Legolas," Angadae said in fear.  
  
"Yes, I will. You have pushed it that far," Legolas said sadly. He channeled his energy and prepared the spell.  
  
"NO!" Angadae shouted. "I will not be defeated like this!"  
  
"Legolas, don't!" Aragorn had a horrible feeling in his heart.  
  
Legolas murmured softly in Elvish. Aragorn, the hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf turned to look at him, straining to hear the words. Dazzling light shone in the elf's hands.  
  
'Bind the power of darkness and night,  
  
Sever the link and remove the bond.  
  
Restore all lost through the power of light  
  
Keeping it safe for a lifetime and beyond.  
  
Harm to none, my vow is free!  
  
As I will, so mote it be!'  
  
Power coursed from Legolas. Light erupted all over the place, and all fell unconscious. The light swarmed through the air, removing the minions of dark and shadow, turning them into good creatures. The air cleared and seemed lighter.  
  
Waves of light shot out from the tower itself, before fading away.  
  
Frodo was the first to wake up. He groaned softly and looked around. Most of the room had been destroyed. He ran over to Sam and shook him.  
  
"Sam, are you all right?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I think so, Frodo," Sam said. "What about the others?" Sam and Frodo ran over to the other hobbits and began shaking them, trying to wake them up.  
  
Merry opened his eyes slowly. "Is it time for second breakfast yet?"  
  
"Not quite," Frodo said. "Help us revive Gandalf and Gimli."  
  
"All right, then." Merry went over and began to shake Gandalf.  
  
Pippin coughed hard and looked at Sam. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we won, Pippin. We must wake the others up."  
  
Sam went over to Gimli and began patting the dwarf's cheeks.  
  
Gimli jerked awake and swung at Sam with his axe. Sam barely ducked in time.  
  
"It's me, Gimli," Sam said.  
  
"Sorry, little friend." Gimli stood.  
  
Gandalf moaned softly as he awakened as well. "That was a bit of a nasty shock," he said. "Aragorn?" he called.  
  
Aragorn awoke when he heard Gandalf calling his name.  
  
"Over here!" A piece of the ceiling and Aragorn pinned to the ground.  
  
The others ran over and dug him out.  
  
"Where's Angadae and Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"We haven't found them yet," Frodo said.  
  
"I say, who are all of you?" a voice asked.  
  
Aragorn whirled. It was Angadae. "Who are you?"  
  
Angadae thought long and hard. "I don't know," he said, frowning. "But I would like to know what has happened here.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called. He began searching through the room.  
  
"Where are you, crazy elf," Gimli shouted.  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo yelled.  
  
Gandalf spoke with Angadae. "You do not know who you are?"  
  
Angadae shook his head. "But I fear I may have played some part in this destruction."  
  
Aragorn slowly realized that his memories of Legolas were beginning to fade away.  
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo shouted, as he ran forward and began digging in a pile of rubble.  
  
Aragorn raced over and saw a limp hand sticking out from him. He began to move the rubble as well.  
  
Aragorn was shaken at the sight he saw.  
  
Legolas lay face first on the floor. One hand was stretched out in front of him. Blood flowed from cuts on his face, and his clothes had tears in them.  
  
Aragorn took Legolas in his arms. "Legolas?" he whispered.  
  
The elf moaned softly. "Did it work, Aragorn?" His breathing was raspy.  
  
"Yes. You defeated the darkness," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "Promise me you'll live."  
  
"What are you saying?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
Legolas reached up and touched Aragorn's face, like the brushing of a moth's wings. "Aragorn, I love you," Legolas whispered. "But I have to go."  
  
"Don't give up! Not now!" Aragorn pleaded.  
  
"I- everything was worth it, Aragorn. It was worth it," Legolas whispered. He then went limp in Aragorn's arms.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. He shook the elf and got no response. "Damn it, Legolas don't do this to me!"  
  
Gandalf and the others raced over.  
  
Aragorn placed his hand above Legolas's mouth. He wasn't breathing. He looked at the others, shaking.  
  
"He's gone," Aragorn told them numbly. He cradled his lover's body against him and wept hard.  
  
To be continued 


	13. Return of the Fellowship, Part 12

Note: All unknown characters belong to me! No flames will be tolerated! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's characters!  
  
Return of the Fellowship  
  
Part 12  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn cradled Legolas's lifeless body in his arms, sobbing. The others watched him, horror and grief showing in theirs eyes and tears.  
  
"Don't let go. Not now! Please don't give up!" Aragorn whispered. "I love you. But why do you have to die!" He knelt on the floor, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Frodo was sobbing. "Why didn't we come sooner?" he wept.  
  
Sam looked stricken and pale. "Legolas!" the hobbit cried.  
  
"Come back!" Merry shouted, trembling.  
  
"Please, Legolas. We need you!" Pippin shouted. "It won't be the same without you!"  
  
"Crazy elf," Gimli whispered, a single tear shining on his cheek.  
  
"Aragorn, there is nothing you can do for him," Gandalf said gently. "Legolas used all of his strength to save us."  
  
Angadae watched the Company as they wept and grieved. For some reason, he felt like crying as well.  
  
****************  
  
Spirit Realm  
  
****************  
  
Legolas didn't know where he was. He looked around, and saw only a bright white light surrounding him.  
  
A figure appeared before him, and Legolas gasped.  
  
"Arwen? How can this be?" Legolas felt so calm and peaceful.  
  
"Legolas," Arwen said sadly. "Can you not hear Aragorn calling for you?" Tears ran down her face.  
  
"I must have died," Legolas whispered. "But I defeated the darkness at the same time. Yet my heart aches so for one I love." He closed his eyes in sorrow, thinking of Aragorn.  
  
"You must go back, Legolas. It's not your time yet. Listen carefully."  
  
Legolas listened and was shocked to hear Aragorn's voice, pleading for him not to die.  
  
"Aragorn," he said softly. He looked at Arwen. "He needs me."  
  
"Listen harder."  
  
Legolas could hear the hobbits and Gimli whispering his name. He looked at Arwen. "What shall I do?"  
  
"You must go back to them."  
  
"How?" Legolas asked softly. "How do I go back?"  
  
"Aragorn has made it possible, Legolas, as have you. Just reach out and grab it. Your own soul shall be returned to you, as a reward." Arwen smiled at him gently. "Take care of the ones I love."  
  
"I will," Legolas promised.  
  
Arwen vanished.  
  
A new figure appeared in front of him. It was a male figure, shining with a light that Legolas knew only too well.  
  
"You have done well, Legolas. The darkness was banished from the man known as Angadae."  
  
"I am glad for that," Legolas said. Pain shone in his eyes, and he felt it in his heart as well.  
  
"Because you have succeeded, you may have one boon granted to you. You could even live again, if you so wished." The figure gazed at him serenely.  
  
"I want Aragorn and Aradia to be immortal, as the elves are," Legolas said quietly. "For he shall forget me soon, and find another to love. I cannot be selfish and answer my own desires. For I would desire nothing more than to spend eternity with the one I love. And his daughter should not die before him, for I love her as my own."  
  
"It shall be done, Legolas. You are a noble elf. Fortune may yet smile upon you."  
  
The figure vanished in a twinkling light.  
  
A silvery thread caught Legolas's attention. It was the only thing in this world of whiteness that stood out. Legolas caught it in his hands.  
  
*****************  
  
Shadow Mountain  
  
****************  
  
Gandalf touched Aragorn's shoulder. "Come, Aragorn, we must be off."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly and froze as a ball of white light emerged from Legolas's motionless body and hovered in front of him. A male figure shrouded in white appeared in the center of the light.  
  
The hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf were frozen in time and space. They neither heard nor saw the conversation Aragorn had with the spirit.  
  
"We meet at last, Aragorn," an ethereal voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn was shocked.  
  
"The incarnation of good. The light of Eärendil," the voice whispered. "The previous bearer of the Ring of Light, who was defeated by Angadae centuries ago."  
  
Aragorn gasped softly. "And Lady Galadrial used that power to save his life. So you are why he changed so much."  
  
"Yes, indeed, King Elessar. Legolas's will and mine became one. But it was his love for you that made him strong." The figure looked at Aragorn with compassion. "He has made his wish, Aragorn."  
  
A light appeared around Aragorn.  
  
"What is this?" he asked the figure in white.  
  
"Legolas has requested that you be immortal, as the elves are. For he cast a spell on you, in case he should die. You are forgetting him, are you not?"  
  
"Why did he die?" Aragorn asked sadly. "I do not wish to live without him."  
  
"He used too much power at once, Aragorn. Much more power than I had thought possible. You see, Aragorn, Legolas's spirit and mine joined as one to defeat this evil when he was attacked. He would never have survived without me."  
  
"So he died when the soul eaters attacked him?" Aragorn was stricken.  
  
"No. He survived, by the power of Lady Galadrial and myself. She chose well in him."  
  
"But he's dead now," Aragorn said, bowing his head.  
  
"You have a chance to bring him back, King Elessar. You also may have one wish, to use however you desire." The stranger looked at him, his eyes full of wisdom and understanding.  
  
"I want Legolas back!" Aragorn said hoarsely. "The real Legolas, I mean."  
  
"As you wish, son of Arathorn. But I will be in Legolas's subconscious, should a new evil come forth. If none does, he shall remain as himself alone. He will no longer have my powers, and the spell of protection on you will fade away." He sighed quietly. "And Legolas's Elven healing ability will not be strong enough to aid him, for he is very weak."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
The figure gestured, and shimmered into light.  
  
Time began flowing normally again.  
  
****************  
  
Spirit Realm  
  
****************  
  
Legolas was holding the silver thread, inspecting it, when a bright flash of light appeared around him.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas was inside of a body that hurt all over. He let out a choking gasp that hurt.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said in joy.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said in a voice filled with pain. "What happened?"  
  
"You're alive!" Aragorn cried. He hugged Legolas hard, stopping only when the elf flinched in pain.  
  
Frodo and the hobbits were cheering and wiping their tears away. Gimli looked relieved, and then tried to hide it. Gandalf smiled.  
  
"I pray, not so hard, my Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "For I hurt."  
  
"Sorry, Legolas," Aragorn said, as he held the elf more gently. "I was so happy to see you were alive again."  
  
"I never thought I would see you again," Legolas admitted quietly. "And it made me terribly sad."  
  
"I know how you felt, my dear one." Aragorn kissed Legolas gently, a single tear falling onto the elf's cheek, as Legolas responded as best as he could with broken ribs.  
  
Legolas grimaced in pain as they broke apart, aware that they had a grinning audience.  
  
Aragorn stood, and automatically reached a hand out to Legolas, to help him up. Legolas took his hand, and Aragorn pulled him to his feet.  
  
Legolas cried out in pain as soon as he stood, and would have fallen if Aragorn hadn't caught him. "I believe I have broken a few bones and ribs, my love," he whispered in Aragorn's ears.  
  
"So I see. Very well, then. I shall carry you," Aragorn proclaimed. He picked up his injured lover and looked down at him sternly. "You are going to be stuck in bed until you heal."  
  
"Aragorn, I must return to Mirkwood before my nephew decides to become King," Legolas protested. He positioned his arms around Aragorn's neck, as he was cradled against his chest.  
  
"We'll send them a letter," Aragorn said in Legolas's ear. "And when you are well, I'll show you just how much I missed you." His voice was low and seductive. Legolas blushed.  
  
"We shall see," Legolas said, attempting to remain dignified.  
  
"Come on, you two!" Frodo cried. "Let's go home now!"  
  
"All right, Frodo," Aragorn said.  
  
Gandalf led the way out, followed by Gimli. The amnesiac Angadae walked behind Gimli. The hobbits were walking just in front of Aragorn and Legolas, who kept whispering to each other.  
  
Every now and then, one or more of the hobbits would look back at them, grin, turn away, and whisper to the others.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas didn't really notice. They were too busy gazing at each other with love and contentment.  
  
"I may have to get injured more often, Aragorn, if you will always carry me like this," Legolas said in a low whisper.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Aragorn said, grinning. "For I do not want to see you like that again."  
  
Legolas rested his face against Aragorn's chest. "I was so afraid I would never see you again, Aragorn."  
  
"I thought I'd lost you forever," Aragorn murmured.  
  
"Never," Legolas said strongly, before wincing. He looked at Aragorn seriously. "Do you mind that you are now immortal, along with Aradia?"  
  
"No, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. "For now I shall have many, many lifetimes with you. And Aradia will never leave me, until the day she is ready to strike out on her own."  
  
"As long as you want me, I'll be yours, Aragorn," Legolas vowed softly.  
  
"I shall want you forever, beautiful one," Aragorn said huskily. "For you belong to me."  
  
"Don't forget that you belong to me, Aragorn," Legolas told him. "And I do not let go of what is mine."  
  
"Good," Aragorn said, as he kissed Legolas once more.  
  
To be concluded 


	14. Epilogue

Note: Some people have said that the dark elves were in another book. So I remove that particular disclaimer. The rest still stands; any unknown characters belong to me. Takes place about a week later, when the Fellowship finally reach Rivendell. Anybody want a sequel?  
  
Return of the Fellowship  
  
Epilogue  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
"Aragorn, I am not a toy that needs to be carried around," Legolas protested. Just because he had one broken arm and three cracked ribs did not mean that Aragorn could baby him. Well, he also had a broken ankle, Legolas remembered. But still, Legolas did not want to be treated like a child.  
  
Aragorn frowned at his Elven lover. "You need to rest, Legolas. Or else your injuries will not heal."  
  
Legolas muttered an Elvish curse under his breath as Aragorn held him tighter. "Besides," Aragorn murmured, "I like holding you closely."  
  
Legolas flushed and glared at Aragorn, who ended the argument by kissing the elf.  
  
The rest of the Company found this amusing. Legolas and Aragorn had argued like this every morning for a week now, since they'd began the trek back to Rivendell. Aragorn usually ended it in the same way.  
  
Frodo and Sam shook their heads, grinning.  
  
Gandalf looked amused.  
  
Gimli wisely said nothing, though his eyes twinkled.  
  
Merry and Pippin were laughing and pointing as the kiss grew deeper.  
  
Angadae just continued walking. He felt like he knew the elf, but Angadae didn't like it. The ones he traveled with were wary of him; he'd figured that out soon enough. So he kept to himself most of the time.  
  
Lord Elrond came out and personally greeted the travelers. His eyes focused on the kissing Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"Daddy!" Aradia shrieked as she ran out and stared at the sight of her father kissing Legolas.  
  
"Aradia?" Aragorn gasped.  
  
He and Legolas broke apart. Legolas tried to get away a little too quickly and winced as pain shot through his ribs.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive again," Aradia said, looking at Legolas. "I was worried about you! Grandfather said that we couldn't go find you."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a glance before looking at the child.  
  
"You had another dream, didn't you, Aradia?" Legolas asked, as Aragorn dismounted, holding him closely in his arms.  
  
She nodded. "It was scary. I also had one about you and my daddy," Aradia informed them.  
  
They turned beet red at that and looked at Lord Elrond, who looked slightly amused.  
  
"What kind of dream, sweetheart?" Aragorn finally asked.  
  
"Oh, Legolas was kissing you." Aradia's eyes grew sad. "I also had one of mommy."  
  
Aragorn knelt beside her. "It's natural to miss her, angel," he said. "But she will always watch over you, Aradia."  
  
Aradia nodded. "She told me that you need to be happy now, with Legolas. Mommy said that you love him, so you should be together."  
  
"Yes, honey. I love him," Aragorn told her. "And you are very precious to both me and Legolas."  
  
Legolas tugged on the necklace he'd made for Aradia, which still hung around Aragorn's neck. He unfastened the clasp one-handed and placed it in Aragorn's hand.  
  
"My necklace!" Aradia said happily. Legolas held onto Aragorn as best as he could as Aragorn let go of him and fastened the necklace around his daughter.  
  
Aradia hugged them both hard. She and Aragorn both heard a hiss of pain as Legolas tried to hug her back.  
  
"I think that the King of Mirkwood needs to lay down and rest for a while," Lord Elrond said.  
  
"I agree," Aragorn said, and Aradia nodded.  
  
Legolas frowned at all three of them. "I'm not a child!" He flinched again in pain.  
  
"Of course not, Legolas," Aragorn whispered in his ears as he stood up. "Otherwise, I would be robbing the cradle."  
  
Legolas looked embarrassed again. He swatted Aragorn on the arm with his good arm. "Not funny, Aragorn," he muttered. "If anything, I'm the one robbing the cradle." His green eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
Lord Elrond led all of them inside the castle.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were paired up in a room. Aragorn laid the beautiful but injured elf on the bed and knelt beside him.  
  
"I'm quite all right, Aragorn," Legolas said, as Aragorn fussed over him.  
  
Aradia had skipped off to play with her friends again.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were given a room together, as well.  
  
Gimli and Gandalf each had a separate room.  
  
Lord Elrond didn't know why, but he disliked Angadae. He gave the man a room, but told his guards to keep a strict eye on him.  
  
Elrond then went back to Legolas and Aragorn, to find out what had happened. Legolas had fallen asleep, so Aragorn told him almost everything. He left out the private parts. And the fact that light of Lothlorien was still within Legolas, just dormant for now.  
  
"Incredible," the ancient elf breathed. He gazed at Legolas with new respect. "After that, I believe you both are entitled to some happiness.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "He has eased my pain over Arwen's loss, though I do still grieve for her."  
  
Lord Elrond nodded in understanding. "What of Legolas's wounds? Why have they not healed?"  
  
"He used most of his strength to defeat the evil in Shadow Mountain. The former bearer of the Ring of Light told me that Legolas's healing abilities would be weaker for some time, so he must rest."  
  
Elrond looked at Aragorn carefully. "So you plan on spending the rest of your immortal years with Legolas and Aradia?"  
  
"Aradia will leave me the day she weds, Lord Elrond. Until then, I will always protect her. And on that day, Legolas shall be there with me, always," Aragorn said earnestly. "For I could not live without him."  
  
Lord Elrond nodded once more. "I shall have my Healers come by to see to his injuries later, Aragorn. Both of you should rest." The Elven lord stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Aragorn took off his boots, shirt, and tunic. He had removed those from Legolas, before the elf had fallen into another healing sleep. He climbed into the bed and gently covered the two of them with a blanket. Legolas moaned softly in his sleep and snuggled against Aragorn, who took him in his arms carefully, so as not to hurt him.  
  
Aragorn's world was right again, in his mind. And nothing would ever destroy it again, Aragorn vowed, as he drifted to sleep.  
  
But as he slept, piercing red eyes gazed down on the sleeping lovers. Those eyes were not friendly at all.  
  
The End 


End file.
